Provoked
by locurabella
Summary: He came back, ruined everything. A new twist in love. Naley. Complete.
1. Washing You Out

****

Summary: He came back, ruined everything. A new twist in love.

****

Disclaimer: Do not own One Tree Hill or Muscle Museum by Muse (which this story is inspired by)

****

Warning: This story will contain a lot of angst and may not be suitable if you're not into dark fiction. Cursing will be used and minor flashbacks.

--

September 16, 2009

Haley sat on her bath tub, shaking uncontrollably. It has been two hours since she been there, scrubbing as hard as she could at her hands. She wanted the scent to fade, disappear, go away once and for all; she didn't want to smell his blood any longer.

__

Go away, get out…please. She dipped the small black cloth in the water surrounding her, and again began roughly scrubbing at her hands. She scrubbed and scrubbed, that she didn't care if blood would pour out of her wounded hands.

"Fuck!" Haley screamed aggravated. _Scrub, scrub, get the hell out of my skin…I cant handle it any longer. God, please. Wash out! _Images quickly then invaded her mind:

Gun/ bodies/ tools/ blood/ bodies/ smirks/ tears/ noises/ screams/ pain/ police/ blood/ screams/ ambulance/ tears/ shots/ blood-

"STOP!" Haley screamed, holding her head with her battered hands, instantaneously breaking down to tears. Everything happened too fast, the whole night was too much for her; she **couldn't **handle it. Haley closed her eyes, trying to think of happy situations, happy anything, but all failed.

Tugging on her hair, she opened her eyes to then realize how close her hands were to her face. Staring at her wounded hands, the flash of blood appeared again; she smelled it. She smelled _his _blood. Instantly she grabbed the cloth and scrubbed her hands as hard as she could. She was loosing her mind, all her eyes revealed was blood; blood all over her small hands. No matter how much water, scrubbing, the image of blood wouldn't vanish. More tears poured down, and her body was still hysterically shaking. The body of water surrounding her was no longer the hot water she stepped into two hours ago, now it was freezing cold. Her body felt numb, but her hands, her damn hands…they were red, bright red, with drops of blood falling down.

Soon Haley began to hyperventilate, the thoughts of him, emotions/ feelings washed over her like a wave. His piercing blue eyes turning to a navy, evil glare…his loveable smile transforming to a mad smirk. Why couldn't she save him? Why couldn't he had listened to her? Why COUDLN'T he love her as much as she loved him?

Her mind raced to thoughts of him. To his sudden appearance of two years of being away from him. To the realization she had never stop loving him, even after all that had happened. _Why couldn't I get over you? How is it that you can make me love you all over again? Why cant I keep you away from my mind? I don't want to love you._

"I cant, DON'T want to love you!" Haley cried. _He didn't think of me, if he did, none of this would of happen. He's so selfish, he couldn't think of anyone but himself. Fucking asshole. I hate you!_

Without notice, bawling her eyes out and still scrubbing her beaten, over washed hands, Lucas walked into the bathroom blown away. He stared down at Haley's naked body, who seemed to be turning blue, though her hands; red and beginning to bleed. He stepped closer, hearing her mutter:

"Wash over, wash away, wash away…" her tone was broken, shattered with it being slightly raspy. Slowly, not wanting to scare her, Lucas leaned down, gripping his hands on the border of the tub.

"Haley…?" he spoke softly and concerned. Right away, Haley flinched though turned her head to face him. Her eyes were wide open, scarred. But what frighten Lucas was how red her eyes were, as if she hadn't slept in weeks.

Haley sniffed, scrubbing her hands repeatedly.

"I can- cant take the…blood away" Haley cried, flashing her hands at Lucas.

"Haley…" Lucas managed to say after a period of time. He couldn't believe what was appearing before his eyes. His best friend, his independent, his responsible, his kept- together friend, Haley James, was breaking down before him, and for once in his life, he didn't know what to do.

"…Help me" Haley whispered, hysterically shaking. Lucas looked away from her hands to Haley's lifeless eyes; once she spoke those two words, his heart broke down. One guy caused this, one guy he thought would never be back since the last two years…one guy destroyed his best friend, again. Not thinking twice, Lucas walked to the towels and back to Haley. He wrapped the large white towel around her small frame. She quickly flinched, but with all his power he carried her out of the freezing tub, to her bed.

"Lucas…no, my hands" Haley protested, but she didn't stir at her bed, she only laid there, curled up to a ball, beginning to tremble. Rapidly Lucas searched for clothing and as careful as he could, dressed her and then laid a oversized blanket on her.

"Don't leave me" Haley's raspy voice called out as Lucas walked to her door. Lucas turned around, it really did kill him to see her like this. With all his might, he flashed a fake smile.

"I will never leave you, I'm simply going to go get us cookies and hot chocolate. I'll be right back, I promise" Lucas faked cheerfulness. Haley tried to smile, but her shaking lips wouldn't allow it, and with that Lucas quickly walked out of the bedroom, taking in heavy breaths. He leaned against the wall, scanning his surroundings, anything to keep his mind off what had happened hours ago. Taking in another breath, he persuaded walking down the stairs to meet his other close friend.

"How is she?" Peyton asked rising from the couch. Lucas shoved his hands in his pockets.

"A mess. She was still in the tub, like we left her, muttering _wash away_. Peyton, Haley is a wreck. What are we going to do?" Lucas asked defeated. Peyton walked over to Lucas, embracing him in a hug.

"Let her have her brake down, Luke. What she has been through, she needs it. Give her time" Peyton answered. Lucas sighed, then stepped away from Peyton.

"I still cant believe it happened. Now, from all times" Lucas said. Peyton sighed, looking at her feet.

"I know" Peyton answered almost in a whisper. He came, and it ruined _everything._

"Look, go home. The worse has ended. I'm going to stay here with Haley. I'll call you if anything is up, alright?" Lucas asked. Peyton weakly nodded, wanting to be with him and Haley.

"Ok, but call me for anything" Peyton replied. Lucas nodded, hugging Peyton once more.

"I will, now I need to boil water" Lucas said, stepping away from her and walked to the kitchen. Peyton watched him walk away, then soon she began to walk way herself. She was still in shock of what had happened hours ago, and **never **in her life does she wasn't to relive the horrendous event, ever.

--

__

"Stop, I'm begging you, please stop."

__

"Never."

A tear scrolled down Haley's face, the pained memory haunted her. Tightening her grip on her blanket, her trembling slowly decreased, though the sensation of a lump grew larger in her throat. _Guilt._ Haley felt guilty, she blamed herself for what had happened.

He's dying because of _her._

"NO!" Haley screeched in denial. It couldn't been her fault, he had it coming. He was turning, she was trying to help him, it's his fault for not trusting her. _It was his fault._

"Haley, what's wrong?" Lucas frantically asked, racing toward her.

"It's my fault" Haley sobbed, tucking her head down in shame. Lucas kneeled down beside her, looking deep into her eyes.

"It's is not your fault. He is the one that choose that path, his fault" Lucas answered sternly. He couldn't believe Haley blamed herself.

"If I didn't run away, he wouldn't of ran after me, he wouldn't of gotten shot. He wouldn't be at the hospital fighting for his life" Haley declared, trying to control her tears. Lucas reached for Haley's feeble hand, he looked away then back into Haley's teary eyes.

"He was mad, Hales. He as literally going crazy. You had to run, for your life" Lucas spoke cautiously, while Haley turned her head, rejecting his words. "It was not your-"

"Leave me alone" Haley pleaded, keeping her eye contact away from him. Lucas sighed, standing up.

"Fine, if you need me, I'll be downstairs" Lucas answered, but Haley only flipped to the other side of the room, turning her back on him. With nothing else to say, displeased Lucas walked out of the room.

__

"I'll always be here for you."

"Always?"

"I promise."

"You lied…" Haley whispered, as the tears kept rolling down.

"You lied Nathan…you lied" Haley murmured over and over until she drifted into a deep sleep, avoiding any thoughts of Nathan Scott.

--

Well, that was the first chapter, confused any one? Don't worry, soon the rest will fit in. Though all I can say is if you didn't realize, Nathan is in the hospital fighting for his life. Everyone in this story is in their late twenties. Also I will maintain this story to be no more than 10 chapters, and I assure they will be longer than this first chapter. Expect a lot of flashbacks as well. Please read and reply.


	2. Reading People

****

TrueLove23- thanks, yup, you could say that.

meg07- thanks.

naleyalways4eva- thanks so much.

ell6ange- thanks.

23NaleyLVR23-thanks

HJS-NS-23- dont worry, it'll all makes ssnese later. Thanks.

luvnaley23- thanks.

SeRa.RoCkS- it will all make sense. Thanks.

LaFilmeMichelle-thanks.

Naleygirl4ever-thanks.

lilthaishorttie - thanks.

--

Disclaimer: Do not own One Tree Hill

A/N: Thanks so much again for the amazing replies. Also as a heads up I'm going to use this tactic instead of the word flashback and End. When it's in present time (2009) and it doesn't start with the date on top, the first or two words will be **bold. **When it's back in time, the first or two words will be in _italic. _Know it as a future reference, so no confusion will occur.

****

Warning: Don't really have one, simply angst in the end, a some annoying children ramble. And like always cursing. Long chapter as well.

--

Ch: 2

****

July 23, 2007

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Brooke asked, flipping to the next page of her magazine. Haley sighed, placing a pillow behind her head as she laid on the couch. They had arrived at Brooke's house after a day of shopping.

"No, not really. I thinks it's a bunch of bull. How is that, just by a glance, you fall in love?" Haley asked. "Besides love's overrated."

Brooke rolled her eyes; typical answer off the brooding blonde. Haley never had a serious relationship after her nasty breakup with her ex, Derek. Talk about womanizer; Haley had found out after a year or so that he had over three girlfriends. She **really **had loved him. Nowadays, Haley basically has flings. The longest relationship since Derek, was about three weeks. Brooke knew not to crack a joke, the Derek issue was a delicate thing around Haley, she was torn when she found out the heartbreaking news.

"Well, not to me" Brooke answered chipper, looking away from the magazine to her friend. Haley flipped the channel, then turned at her bubbly friend.

"Of course you're not. You hit the jackpot. You're married to my best friend…shit, I wish I was you at times, Lucas is the prefect husband" Haley answered slightly envious. Brooke **was** lucky, Lucas is the only honest, loyal men out there these days.

"Don't forget, it's about to be a year next January…Mrs. Roe, Mrs. Lucas Roe. I love my boo" Brooke flashed her dimples, followed by flashing her ring to Haley (again). Now her rolling her eyes, Haley turned her attention back to the T.V.

"Whatever" Hale muttered thinking, falling in love would never happen to her again. She was 27 years old, and feeling quite old. Unlike her friends, she wasn't married, didn't have kids (thank god), and didn't own a house. She lived in an apartment content, she didn't need love and affection off another man. She didn't want to be in love, period.

"Anyways, Peyton called the other day. She and Chris are _finally _picking out a house down here in Tree Hill" Brooke said. Haley yawned thinking about Peyton and Chris, it's about time they decided to buy a home than live in their broke-down apartment.

"That's good. Now we don't have to check for lice every time we leave their nasty apartment" Haley chuckled.

"Haley, that's mean…" Brooke joined the laughter, "hey babe" Brooke screeched once Lucas walked into the living room. Haley whipped her head sideways to take a look at her friend.

"Hey Luke, you just came in time. We're discussing Peyton and Chris' ghetto apartment" Haley said. Lucas smiled, standing beside Brooke.

"They're moving, aren't they?" Lucas asked.

"Yup, and bout time" Brooke replied, wrapping her arms around Lucas' waist. Lucas swiftly looked down at her, and brushed his lips against her, in a soft long kiss. Haley rolled her eyes disgusted at the two love birds. She gave them some time to continue, though lost her patience quickly.

"Do you guys take some time to breath, or what? Come on, you're making me want to throw up my lunch" Haley protested. The couple ahead separated, smiles plastered on their faces.

"Cant blame a girl for loving her cop husband" Brooke answered. Haley flashed a fake smile.

"Whatever, though next time, I will use Luke's taser to zap you guys away from each other" Haley replied. Lucas chuckled, then grabbed Haley's legs and placed them on top of his lap as he sat next to her.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game" Lucas answered with a smirk. Haley stared at him as if he grew a second head.

"_OK_, I really got to go before you guys freak me out more" Haley answered, standing up from the couch.

"Don't go, stay and eat with us" Brooke objected.

"No. I really have to go though, my _lovely _blender broke on me last night. So now I have to return it. Hopefully there wont be a lot of people, especially kids at the store" Haley replied reaching for her purse across the room.

"You truly have a sour perception in life, don't you?" Lucas asked as a joke. Haley flashed another of her infamous fake smile.

"Yes, yes I do" Haley answered serious, then cracked out to a smile. "I'll see y'all later" Haley walked to Lucas, kissing him on the check, followed by Brooke. They all said their goodbyes, and Haley was off the Roe's adobe.

--

Haley walked into the store, holding her blender, aggravated instantly. What she had not hoped, was occurring; there was a huge return line, accompanied by little rascals all over the place. _Fuck_, Haley thought. She soon walked to the corner and sat on a chair, to wait for her turn. Though lucky she had a spare magazine, Brooke didn't snatch away earlier. Placing the blender under her, she then flipped the magazine out and scanned to read an article.

About five minutes later, a middle age women accompanied by her five year old or older son sat to her left; didn't take long for the charming son to annoy Haley.

"Mommy, can I get some ice-cream?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, it's only one dollar."

"You'll ruin your appetite for dinner."

"No, I wont."

"Yes, you will."

"I promise."

"I have no money anyway."

"Liar, please?"

"Christian, no."

"Please?"

Haley silently groaned becoming impatient. She then smiled to the little boy.

"Here. I have money, go buy the ice-cream you want" Haley tried to not sound bitter, holding the dollar bill up. The boy smiled widely, showing his two front teeth missing.

"Yay" he replied, snatching the money away from Haley.

"Christian, what do you say?" the mom quickly stopped him, before he raced to the ice-cream. The small boy turned around.

"Thank you" he replied.

"You're welcome" _anything to shut you up_. He then turned around and walked away.

"Children, they grow up to fast" the women beside her replied moments later. Haley hid her annoyed facial expression, turning to the lady. _Great, now she'll want to talk._

"Yeah, they're _awesome_" Haley replied, closing her magazine.

"I'm Barbara by the way" Barbara answered. Haley turned her head toward her.

"Haley" Haley answered.

"Thanks, for the moment I do not have loose change-"

"You're welcome" Haley replied swiftly, now trying to shut _her _up.

"Do you have kids?" Barbara asked.

"No, no. I don't" Haley answered happily.

"Too bad, they're little angels…" _god, why did I sit here? This women is rambling on children… someone kill me now._

"Excuse me ma'am, would you like to go before me?" asked the tall, raven haired man. Haley gave him a bittersweet stare. He was defiantly gorgeous; eye candy for sure. Though why did he want to exchange his ticket with the old broad? She was here only with a blender only; the women had a bag filled with clothes, mostly likely from her son.

"No, I couldn't do that" Barbara answered.

"Please, I have something to return that would take several minutes. Wouldn't like to hold the line further than it is already. You'd be making us all a favor" he answered, followed by a smile. Barbara smiled, switching tickets.

"Thank you, Youngman. It was fun talking to you, Haley" Barbara answered then walked in front of the line to return the clothing, aside her son.

"Yeah, you too" Haley sarcastically muttered, opening her magazine again.

"You're welcome" the raven haired man replied once he sat where Barbara sat before him. Haley looked away from her magazine puzzled at him.

"For?" Haley asked.

"Removing the women and child away from you" he answered with a smirk, but he wasn't looking at her. Haley rolled her eyes.

"No, you could of helped me with giving me your ticket, I would have been done and out. But now I have to wait until my number is up. So thanks for nothing" Haley answered irritated. The man chuckled.

"If I did that, then I wouldn't be talking to you right now" he answered. _He's hitting on me, great._

"What makes you think I want to talk to you, right now?" Haley asked.

"You are, aren't you?" he asked. Haley faintly blushed. She quickly looked away form him. He was trying to be slick.

"Whatever" Haley muttered, ignoring the blue eyed man. She then opened her magazine, though she was interrupted again. _Why do I subscribe? Every time I get theses damn things, Brooke always takes them away, or like now, I'm distracted._

"Look at the couple ahead, the ones that are holding hands" he said. Haley groaned, and looked ahead at the ordinary couple.

"What about them?" Haley asked dully.

"She's his mistress" he answered.

"What? They're clearly married or going out" Haley answered.

"Watch his hands, he has a wedding ring. She doesn't, and look at the way she's dressed. She putting it all out there. Who wouldn't want to hit that?" he asked.

"Typical male, lying son of a bitch. Too bad for the wife that has a pig of a husband" Haley answered bitter. He chuckled, still not turning to her.

"Not all true. Check out that women in the pink, orange top" he replied. Haley scanned for the women.

"The one that's kissing her boyfriend/ husband?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, now every time she's done kissing him, she looks to her left. Or when he looks away she smiles a little to much at the guy with the sports jacket" he answered. Haley watched the scene occur, the women was flirting with another guy, in front of her boyfriend. And her boyfriend was totally oblivious.

"What are you a stalker? Or do you do this for fun?" Haley asked.

"For fun, reading people is quite easy. Plus what else is there to do in a store, while you're waiting in line?" he asked.

"Shop some more until the line is shorter. It's kind of creepy what you're doing" Haley admitted.

"Well, if I _haven't _read you. You'd still be here, utterly annoyed with the women and the boy" he answered, now shifting his head toward her, with that smirk again.

"I guess" Haley muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm Nathan Scott" Nathan introduced himself. Haley half smiled.

"Haley James" Haley greeted herself.

"Well, Haley like I said to the old women, what I have will take a lot of time. I'll come back later. Are you familiar with the restaurant down the corner on Jefferson street?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah" Haley answered.

"I'll meet you there tomorrow at 9 p.m. don't be late" Nathan answered. Before Haley had time to reply, and turn to him, Nathan was gone.

"What the hell just happened?" Haley asked herself.

--

The next day, exactly at 9 p.m. Haley walked into the restaurant still puzzled and more or so frustrated. This,_ Nathan _out of nowhere said, not asked her to dinner. It wasn't a request but a demand. Then another thought came to mind, why did she show up? And dressed nice? She wore a simple yellow sundress, with her hair down in waves.

Walking to the host, she stopped scanning the area; maybe it wasn't too late to ditch, what would be the odds of ever seeing him again?

Turning around, it was too late. Her name was shouted out. _Damn_. Haley reluctantly turned around and flashed a fake smile at Nathan, who was now behind her.

"You're right on time" Nathan replied with again, smirking.

"Well, you said 9, right?" Haley answered, feeling all of a sudden anxious around him. He looked more gorgeous than the day before; he had wore a simple polo shirt and jeans.

"Exactly. Lets go now" Nathan said, walking ahead of her. Haley turned around, more dazed.

"But I just arrived, aren't we going to eat?" Haley asked. Nathan turned around.

"We are, our food is in my car already, now come on. Follow me" Nathan said again as more as a command than a request. _Is he playing with my head? Who the hell does this guy think he is? _Reluctantly, again, Haley followed Nathan outside to his car, and he didn't even open the car door for her; she hopped in and he drive off to the next designation.

The car ride began as an awkward silence. Haley fidgeted with her hands, looking through the passenger window. She lost her patience on her _date _manners.

"Why thank you" Haley muttered. Nathan turned to her confused.

"You're welcome?" Nathan answered in a questionable form. Haley sighed, turning to him.

"You haven't complimented me on how I'm dressed! You moron" Haley answered, then took a deep breath to calm down. Nathan chuckled, this made Haley more angered.

"What's so funny? Haven't you heard of manners, especially on dates? Or whatever this is" Haley nearly yelled.

"I don't need to compliment you, because you're beautiful how you are, and you know it. Girls like you don't need constant reminders like that" Nathan answered casually. Haley crossed her arms impressed.

Though still…

"Now" Nathan began, " if you looked awful, I would say something."

"You are…" Haley though for a moment, " unique."

Nathan smiled, parking his vehicle.

"That's what I aim for. Now come on" Nathan answered and quickly stepped out of the car leaving Haley baffled. Haley smiled to herself, maybe this guy, _Nathan _wouldn't be so bad.

--

"Shooting? You took me to a battlefield to shoot at foreign objects?" Haley asked once she stepped into the open land. Nathan handed Haley her gun, while he loaded his.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm wearing a dress" Haley complained further. Nathan looked at her smiling, not smirking. What a shocker.

"Oh, I noticed. Now, lets get started" Nathan answered walking to the end of what seemed a stable. Haley followed him.

"You **are** unique" Haley muttered, following him. After an hour of shooting, Haley stood corrected again; she had a fantastic time. Give her a gun now, and she could shoot anyone at the chest yards away. Adding half an hour later, she and Nathan were driving away form the place, to what Haley thought to eat.

"Where did you say you lived?" Nathan asked.

"In Oakville, and you?" Haley asked.

"I live by Henderson Avenue" Nathan answered.

"Nice, so I have to admit, I had a great time" Haley replied with a smile.

"I knew you would. I think any woman needs to know how to use a gun" Nathan answered.

"Well, now I do. Luke will be impressed" Haley chuckled. She couldn't wait to show Lucas.

"Luke?" Nathan asked.

"He's my best friend, and he's a cop" Haley informed him.

"Cool, so here we are" Nathan replied parking to the curve of her street, making Haley, if you haven't guessed, confused.

"Why are you parked on my street?" Haley asked.

"Our dates over" Nathan casually answered.

"We didn't even eat" Haley replied. Nathan tuned to the back seat and handed her a bag of food from the restaurant.

"You're kidding me?" Haley asked. Was he really about to end their date?

"No, I have to go now. I had fun Haley" Nathan said with again, what freaked her out, but same time enjoyed it, him smiling. Haley raised a brow, opening the door, but Nathan's surprises didn't end there. Before she was fully out of the vehicle, Nathan had turned Haley's chin to her, crashing his lips to her. The kiss in Haley's opinion was amazing. He was…something. After the kiss, Haley stepped out, but turned around tapping on the window. Nathan scrolled it down, staring at her.

"You know that café on Elson street, third one on the corner?" Haley asked.

"Yeah" Nathan answered. Haley smirked.

"Meet me there Tuesday at 11 a.m. and do be late" Haley answered, and with that she turned around and walked to her house, not once looking back.

--

"Haley! Why didn't you tell me about him until now? He could have been some crazy psychopath" Brooke said. Haley had directly called her after her date.

"He's was defiantly something, I'll assure you that. But he attracts me, don't know how, but he does. And I told him to meet me at the café this Tuesday, like he told me about the date today" Haley said, as she laid on her bed.

"So you had fun? You don't want Lucas to make a background check on him?" Brooke asked.

"No, no. It's ok. Though yeah, I had a blast" Haley answered.

"I'm glad, it's about time you date again" Brooke teased.

"Haha, well Tigger I have to go. Talk to you more about it tomorrow" Haley said followed by a yawn.

"Alright, bye" Brooke said and then they both hung up.

"You never guess what our Haley is up to" Brooke said to her husband that now crawling into bed with her.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"She met this guy, that didn't even ask, but commanded her to meet him at this restaurant today. Then at the date, they didn't even eat, he took her to an open range to shoot things" Brooke answered.

"Do you want me to check him out?" Lucas asked concerned.

"No. But I'm happy for Haley. She's moving on" Brooke smiled. Lucas smiled also, then kissed Brooke. Giggling, Brooke turned away.

"Not tonight" Brooke smiled, Luca smiled, then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I love you" Lucas said.

"I love you too" Brooke replied, safe in his arms, falling asleep rapidly.

--

****

"I love you Brooke" Lucas said, as a tear scrolled down his face. He held Brooke's hand.

"Mr. Roe, come to my office, please" the doctor said, followed by walking outside Brooke's room. Lucas nodded, releasing her hand. He couldn't bare her not waking up. She **had** to wake up.

"Mr. Roe, your wife is in critical condition. She hit her head against the rock, rough. Then she lost a lot of blood, but also for the gun shots at her torso. Though we managed to fix the wounds caused by the bullets" the doctor informed.

"When will she wake up?" Lucas asked exhausted. The doctor sighed. It wasn't a good sign.

"We don't know. For all we know the coma could last a week, months, or further. It's really up to her" the doctor replied. Lucas looked down, then rubbed his eyes, trying not to brake down in tears.

"Hang in there, she will come through" the doctor said shortly.

"Thanks" Lucas said, walking out of the office, back to Brooke's room. He couldn't fight anymore, he broke down in her room. He couldn't save her, and for that, his wife laid in a hospital bed on the verge of death.

All thanks to him, Nathan Scott.

--

****

Like I said previously, long chapter. Hope some things are somewhat clearer. Not really. Huh? Lol. Well hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter, anger toward Nathan, and what did he do? Please read and reply!


	3. Taking Over Me

Special Thanks to: softballgurl09, lilthaishorttie, LiZ457, OTHlover04, HJS-NS-23, ell6ange, naleyalways4eva, luvnaley23, NaLeYBaBiixo, LaFilmeMichelle, Punk Music Rocks

****

--

Disclaimer: Again, do not own One Tree Hill…just the idea.

A/N: Thanks for the amazing replies, would like to hear a little more of your thoughts, but I'll take what I can get. Also thanks so much for those that replied back on me dropping _Broken Promises. _I'll try to send pm to those that did. So today I had free time to waste, and I got my muse for this story. I hope it makes more sense after this. ****

Warning: A lot of angst, and remember the method I'm using for the present/ flash periods. I do not own the song

Taking Over Me- By Evanescence. And more angst, with a long chapter.

--

Ch: 3

****

July 26 2007,

"So Mr. Know it all, tell me, what do you have planned next?" Haley smiled after swallowing in the sweet taste of her strawberry covered bagel. Nathan chuckled, slowly looking away then back at the curious blonde.

"Well aren't you inquisitive," Nathan replied, still chuckling.

"Are you calling me nosy? Because if you are-"

"I am what?" Nathan smirked.

"Absolutely right," Haley confessed, faintly blushing. "I tend to get myself involve in others business. It's genetic."

"Genetic?" Nathan questioned, raising a brow.

"My whole family, well all my sisters and my mom are nosy, like me. So I cant help it," Haley answered. Nathan chuckled further; Haley couldn't help but join him in the laughter.

"It's alright. I have the tendency to speak my mind," Nathan answered.

"Tell me something I don't know," Haley joked.

"I like to hunt," Nathan replied. Haley stared at him, slowly raising a brow.

"You're kidding me?" Haley asked.

"Are you against it?" Nathan asked. Haley sipped in her coffee first, before answering.

"No, I mean I think it's wrong. Though many people see pleasure, for reasons I'll never understand. Bottom line, I will never try it," Haley answered.

"I respect that…and beside, women like you should never have the chance to slaughter an animal," Nathan replied, nibbling more of his food. Haley weakly smiled; was that a compliment or a remark?

"Anyways, I have to go-"

"I must see you again," Nathan cut her off. Haley stopped collecting her things, and stared into his ocean blue eyes. There was a _major_ part of him, that strangely attracted her to him. Haley smiled, swinging the strap of her purse around her arm, to her shoulder.

"You know where I live," Haley answered smoothly, and off she went, out of the café to her car.

--

"I don't get you," Peyton said. Haley whipped her head to the left to take in a clear view of Peyton.

"What's there to get?" Haley answered offensively.

"No, I didn't mean to sound bitter, but this, Nathan guy is so unexpected," Peyton replied.

"I know that, but isn't it a good thing? Isn't great that I'm finally moving on?" Haley asked still in an offensive tone. Peyton sighed, thinking a way to speak more gentle.

"Of course. It's just he's so random. Like the way you so far spoke of him; I never heard of a guy being so …bold like him, I guess," Peyton answered. Haley chuckled.

"That's what attracts me to him. Every guy I have ever dated, they all been so dull, unexciting. I think before, Nathan I wanted to date safe guys like, Derek. Before I found out he cheated on me, he was safe. I knew the routine around him, and with, Nathan…it's different, a good different. I like it," Haley explained with a smile.

Peyton smiled in return; it was about time a guy entered Haley's life.

"I'm happy if you're happy," Peyton answered.

"Good, because I am happy," Haley answered. A silence occurred for a moment. "So are you ready to move into your new, fresh house?"

"I get it, my apartment smelled, but enough of the teasing. It's already hell hearing it from, Brooke, and speaking off. Did she tell you, she wants to do the makeover of my house? She's already looking at catalogs," Peyton replied. Haley laughed hysterically.

"That's, Brooke for you. Well, give her a chance, you know as much as I she rocks decorating almost anything," Haley said. Peyton sighed.

"As long as nothing is pink or yellow. You know how much, Chris and I are into our art," Peyton answered. Haley stood from her couch, walking to the kitchen.

"I know, I know. You guys own like over 20 paintings and etc," Haley yelled from the kitchen.

"Don't forget sculptures," Peyton laughed. She and Chris, like Brooke and Lucas are made for one another. Their passion was art. They met in an art exhibit in Paris five years ago; they instantly hooked up and in a year, got married. Nowadays their running their own art museum in Tree Hill; it's small, but it's growing. They keep all their prize collections in their home. That's why they're moving, to get a bigger place, their apartment was becoming cluttered. Art to them was love.

"I get it, Picasso. Gosh," Haley chuckled, making them tea.

--

****

Haley woke up the next morning feeling drained. All night she ignored Lucas' calls; she had to be alone.

Lonesome…

It truly was her best company. She walked to her bathroom, instantly looking at herself at the mirror. Her hair was a complete mess, and her eyes were all puffy; she had cried herself to sleep.

Grabbing the comb to her left, she softly began to brush her hair until it was flat. Her long, straight blonde hair. Placing the comb back on the marble sink, she looked at herself again. A flash of Nathan appeared on the background, quickly she shut her eyes closed. She didn't want to visualize him; think of him at all.

__

I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over

Opening her eyes a few seconds later, the appearance of Nathan faded. But he wasn't gone from her thoughts. Feeling weak again, she stumbled backwards until her back hit the cold wall behind her. She could feel the pain of sadness, anger rise within her.

Her knees began to weaken, slowly trembling. She looked back at the mirror, at herself.

__

I cant take it…

Tears rapidly began to fall, her world was colliding again. Memories wouldn't go away.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she began to fall to the ground. She looked down ashamed; she was this weak.

What happened to the independent Haley? What happen to the girl that lived life? **What happen to her?**

Controlling herself, she immediately opened her bottom drawer. She pushed everything out of her way until she found what she was looking for.

--

__

"Where are we going?" Haley asked anxious. A couple weeks later, Nathan and Haley were an official couple. Today Nathan had a surprise for Haley. He had wrapped a cloth around her eyes, leading her to a place in the woods.

"Hold on, we're almost there," Nathan smiled, tightening his grip on her hand.

Haley pouted, continuing to stumble as they reached their destination.

"We're here," Nathan replied, waking behind Haley to unwrap the cloth around her face.

"Oh…wow," Haley answered amazed. In front of her was a table, lined up with lamps, which lighting up the place as if it was magical. There was food served on the table, with a single white rose in the middle.

"Did you do this all by yourself?" Haley turned to Nathan.

"Yup, so come on, lets eat," Nathan answered. Haley sat down, as Nathan served her.

"This looks delicious," Haley replied. Nathan chuckled.

"It may look, but tell me how it actually tastes," Nathan answered. Haley chuckled, them swallowed in a piece. She let the flavor slide down her throat.

"It's very good lamb," Haley replied, followed by biting down another piece.

"Good, it took awhile capturing it then skinning it," Nathan answered, Haley looked at him ill, he then laughed.

"Kidding. I bought it at the food market," Nathan chuckled. "Like it matters, someone had to kill it, then-"

"Nathan, I'm eating. I don't want to be informed on the cycle of food slaughtering. This is good, leave it at that," Haley said. Nathan continued to laugh.

"Ok, I'll stop. Just love the expression on your face," Nathan answered. Haley flashed a fake smile, then ate more of her food.

"So are we going to the art museum this Sunday?" Haley asked after a period of silence.

"Do we have to?" Nathan asked unwillingly.

"Yes, it's my friends art museum. I have to go," Haley answered.

"Well, since you have to go, why don't I just meet you after?" Nathan joked.

"Nathan," Haley demanded an answer.

"I kid. I'll go," Nathan replied with a smirk. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Good, and trust me, you'll have fun. It's not as boring as it sounds," Haley said.

"Alright," Nathan answered. Haley looked down at her food, thinking of something that has been in her mind the last couple of days.

"What is it?" Nathan asked punctual; it sometimes scared her how easily Nathan read her.

"Oh, it's nothing big…I was just wondering if I should dye my hair another color," Haley replied, looking back at Nathan.

"What color?" Nathan asked, then sipped some wine.

"A honey brown," Haley answered. "You know, a new look." Nathan chewed his food, observing Haley's appearance. Haley felt a little awkward for it seemed he didn't blink for the longest time.

"No," Nathan answered sternly. Haley raised a brow, confused.

"Why not?" Haley asked. Nathan placed his fork down, then wiped his mouth with the napkin.

"You're meant to be a blonde, you are beautiful the way you are. Why are you trying to change an aspect of yourself?" Nathan asked.

"It's just a new look," Haley chuckled. Obviously she wasn't taking the idea as serious as Nathan.

"Research shows that when someone wants to dye their hair, it's to change, erase something from them. They want a part of them to be gone; what are you trying to hide? Are you not satisfied with yourself?" Nathan asked. Haley stared at Nathan intrigued. He still hasn't stopped suspiring her with his personality.

"What are you, a psychologist now?" Haley joked, then wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm anything you want me to be," Nathan answered genuinely. Haley placed the napkin down, smiling.

"I'll leave my hair as it is then," Haley answered softly, still smiling.

"Good," Nathan replied, reaching over for Haley's hand. Haley looked at their intertwined hands, then back at Nathan's eyes. He truly was _something._

--

****

After the procedure was done, Haley looked up at the mirror. Her once strawberry blonde hair was now a honey brown. A new look; erasing her past.

__

Thump, thump

Her ears echoed the sound of her door being knocked upon. She closed her eyes for a second, taking in all she had done.

Opening her eyes, she walked away from the bathroom to her door in her bedroom. She sighed and slowly opened the door.

"…Haley?" Lucas mumbled, staring at Haley's new appearance.

Haley didn't bother to smile, or show any emotion; she stayed indifferent until her eyes roamed down to Lucas' wedding ring.

__

"Help!….HALEY!"

Brooke.

How could she forgotten about Brooke? Her best friend?

Is she dead?

God no…please.

Swiftly, Haley's breathing increased, she looked up to Lucas' tired eyes. So much sorrow reflected off his eyes.

"How's Brooke?" Haley asked suddenly. Lucas looked down, sighing.

__

It wasn't a good sign.

"She's not dead, is she?" Haley trembled with fear. Lucas looked back at Haley, weakly smiling.

__

He was going to lie.

"She's good, just resting. You'll see her in no time," Lucas said.

__

Lie.

"That's good. I want to see her," Haley played along. Lucas shook his head instantly.

__

She was in real bad condition.

"No, like I said. Give her the rest," Lucas answered. Haley swallowed looking the other way.

"Ok," Haley said reluctant. "I'm going to sleep more, ok? If I need anything, I'll call you," Haley said.

"Alright," Lucas answered. Then there, he turned around, and Haley closed the door.

So much was meant to be said, expressed.

--

Haley rolled to the other side of her bed, she couldn't sleep anymore. The only thing she slept was a merely 20 minutes.

Brooke was dying as well, Nathan was dying.

Haley closed her eyes, but now every time she did, Nathan popped up.

He wouldn't get out of her mind.

Even in her _sleep_, she dreamed about him.

Haley tightened her hands around her head.

"STOP!" she screamed, though it came out raspy. Her voice was dying down. She breathed in and out, in and out.

__

I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream I do

Haley rushed up from her bed and to her purse. She scanned for her car keys.

She had to leave her apartment.

Once having a hold of her keys, Haley walked to her window. There was no way she was walking out the front door, Lucas would stop her. So carefully, she hopped one leg over the window, until she was standing on the metal stairs. You had to love apartments.

Turing on the ignition, Haley raced away from the apartment buildings. A wave of relief came over her, as she drove further away.

--

__

The day after the museum exhibit, Haley went to her local grocery store. As she was scanning her list, she soon was startled by a redhead grabbing her arm.

"Whoa, who the hell are you?" Haley asked frustrated at the women. The redhead looked frightened, almost as a scared little girl.

"Doesn't matter who I am, but I know you. I need to warn you about, Nathan," she spoke cautiously. Haley raised a brow.

"How do you know, Nathan? How do you know me?" Haley asked. The redhead shook her head.

"I…him…we use to date. But listen, you must leave him, please I beg-"

"Wait, are you jealous or something? Look lady I'm with him and-"

"It's not that!" the redhead screamed impatient. "He's not…right. Something is seriously twisted in his head, you must leave him."

"The only thing not right is you. Leave me alone," Haley answered, walking away, but the redhead spun her around.

"He'll hurt everyone you love. Trust me!" she screamed. Haley didn't listen, she only struggled to release her arm.

"Let go of me, you crazy bitch," Haley said struggling with her arm.

"Rachel!" a guy screamed from behind. Haley observed him walk to them. He was a short, scrawny man.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. My friend here is…a little sick" he apologized.

"No, Mouth we must tell her. She's with, Nathan," Rachel protested. Mouth grabbed Rachel, pulling her away from Haley.

"I'm really sorry, she forgot to take her pills. She goes crazy without them. Come on Rachel, Jimmy's waiting for us," Mouth said, walking away with her.

"Stay away from Nathan!" Rachel lastly screamed before she disappeared with Mouth. Haley stood still, angry yet confused. How dare this, Rachel warm her about her boyfriend. Her boyfriend wasn't evil…no he wasn't.  
--

****

Haley walked inside _his _room. At first she was reluctant, but after seeing Brooke, she couldn't stand being in her room…so she went to his.

Walking in was horror, so many tubes were connected to his body. She stood observing him, until her eyes met his face. She closed her eyes, then opened them, hoping, _praying _it was a dream, but it wasn't. It was the harsh, cold truth.

She sat on the chair aside him. She rescanned his body, from toe to head. Tears began to fall again.

Why couldn't he had listen to her? What made him turn?

Gradually she placed her hand on his hand, the only words that kept playing on her head like a scratched record, was what the doctor had told her before she entered the room.

**__**

"He's in critical condition. Though I must say, if he does survive, the police will take over. He faces death row for the killing of which involve Rachel Gatina, Marvin McFadden, Jimmy Edwards, and possibly Brooke Roe. Plus of many more."

More tears fells down, as she tighten her grip on his hand.

How was she suppose to deal with all that was happening, when all she knew was that she still loved him.

She loved a serial killer. She loved Nathan, and without him, her world was nothing.

__

I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

--

****

So, did this chapter make any sense, or are all of you still confused? It's ok to be confused, you're suppose to be, lol. Hope everyone enjoyed this long chapter. Don't know when I'll be able to UD again, though maybe soon. And l know the lyrics are not in order, but it goes with the chapter. Again replies would be the shinning light of my day, lol. Please read and reply!


	4. Open Up To Me

**Special Thanks to: Everyone!**

**--**

**Disclaimer: **Do not own One Tree Hill…just the idea.

**A/N: **Thanks for the amazing replies, would like to hear a little more of your thoughts, but I'll take what I can get. This chapter is more darker than before and hopefully more exciting.

**Warning**: A lot of angst, and remember the method I'm using for the present/ flash periods:

**Bolded sentence** meaning present time.

_Italic sentence_ meaning past time.

Also with a long chapter.

**--**

**Ch: 4**

_**October 30, 2007**_

"_I think I found my top," Haley smiled widely, speed walking to the long black, designer top._

"I like it," Brooke replied, following behind Haley. "Whoa…Haley, what the fuck are these marks? " Brooke frantically asked, as she lifted the hem of Haley's shirt to take a better look. Haley faintly blushed, pushing Brooke's hand off her waist.

"They're nothing," Haley mutually answered in a deep tone, while pulling one last time on the black top, so it would fall off the high rack.

"Nothing my ass, they looked as if a cat attacked you…did Nathan do this-?"

"No!" Haley shouted, then answered in a soft tone, " it's nothing like that. He…um, he likes it rough."

Brooke laughed amused, crossing her arms against her chest, while Haley looked at the floor shyly.

"Say no more. Just let him your limits alright," Brooke answered.

"Whatever, now help me find some jeans for this," Haley said changing the subject. Brooke twisted her head sideways, instantly beaming her bright smile.

"Follow me this way," Brooke replied walking the opposite side, meanwhile Haley stood still, taking in a deep breath. She shortly ran her hand on the scratches on her waist.

"Haley!" Brooke shouted from ahead, causing Haley to startle and quickly flash a quick fake smile. "Keep up."

"Coming," Haley answered, shaking her thoughts away.

--

"I missed you," Nathan huskily said, kissing Haley on her neck.

"I missed you too," Hale replied pleased, wrapping her arms around Nathan's neck. Nathan trialed up her neck to crashing his lips on Haley's, quickly he lifted her up until she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Lets go to my room," Nathan said, carrying her towards his bedroom. Once inside, Nathan closed the door with his right leg, then almost slammed Haley against the door frame. Haley moaned in pain, while she still had her legs wrapped around his waist. Seconds later they were both in bed undressing one another; Haley removed Nathan's shirt, while he went down on her.

"Nathan," Haley shrieked once she felt Nathan's nails dig deep on her waist.

"Shhh…" Nathan shushed, continuing his doing while Haley bit her lip resisting to yelp.

Handling what she could, Haley switched positions with Nathan. Hovering above him, Haley searched with her left hand to turn on the light. Finding it, she turned it on to be promptly turned off.

"Why don't you ever like the light?" Haley teased, trailing down his neck with soft kisses.

"The dark is more exciting," Nathan replied, running his hands through Haley's hair, then leaning her closer to kiss.

--

**Peyton dialed the buttons on her phone, waiting impatiently. **

"Pick up Chris… please," Peyton whispered walking back and forth from her bedroom.

_**Hey, you've reached Chris Keller. Right now I'm currently busy in Paris with the museum. Once I have time to breathe, I'll call you right back. And if you're Peyton, sorry baby, I'll call you once I can. Love you, Chris.**_

_Beep._

Peyton weakly smiled on hearing the last sentence. _God_, she missed him.

"Chris, please call me when you can," Peyton sniffed, not withstanding the tears any longer. "It got bad, he came back. It's really bad…Brooke, she's hurt, not waking up. Lucas is not talking much, and Haley. Gosh, Hales, she's a wreck. I cant stand being alone anymore, please come back soon," Peyton cried, sitting on her king size bed. "I love you."

--

"_Run! Get out now! Nathan, Lisa go!"_

"_Mom!" yelled 10 year old Nathan in the snow, while his mom was being taken away. Reluctantly young Nathan in tears ran holding his little sisters hand in the snow to get away from the __**bad people**_.

"_Here you are you rug rat," a man out of nowhere snatched him and Lisa._

Nathan sat up of his bed drenched in sweat. He took long breaths, controlling his _unwanted _memories.

"Fuck," Nathan whispered, removing the sheet away from his lap.

"What's wrong?" Haley yawned, sitting beside him, stretching her arms.

"Nothing," he answered coldly rising from the bed.

"Nathan," Haley repeated herself wanting an answer for his sudden odd behavior.

"It's fucking nothing, ok. Now get dressed and be ready to leave," Nathan said in a loud tone, placing his boxers on. Haley scoffed in an angry breath, turning the light on.

"It's 4 in the morning. You honestly want me to leave?" Haley asked. Nathan turned around, leaned down and threw her clothes at her.

"Get dressed, we leave in 5 minutes," Nathan answered coldly and walked into the bathroom.

--

Parking the car on the apartment parking lot, they both remained quiet. Furious, Haley grabbed her purse from the ground.

"Well, thanks for the ride," Haley said in a cold tone, opening the passenger door.

"Haley, wait. Will you?" Nathan asked. Haley twisted her head.

"What?" Haley answered indifferent.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said, looking away them back to Haley's chocolate eyes. Haley remained silent then sighed.

"I don't get you. At times you completely freeze me out, like I'm nothing to you. Nathan, I need you to open up to me, like what the hell was that this morning?" Haley asked infuriated.

"It was…something," Nathan shamefully said that he couldn't tell her at least something from his past. Haley bowed her head, trying to calm herself.

"If you cant open up. Or at least attempt, I don't see us in a relationship-"

"No, Haley. I want us," Nathan intervened, reaching for her hand. "I really do want us, I care for you. I do, but give me time. That's all I ask."

"Well, all I ask is for you to at least try," Haley said.

"I'll try," Nathan answered. Haley smiled.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow, or do you want to come in and continue the night?" Haley smirked, stepping out of the car. Nathan joined her on the mischievous smile, and followed her to her apartment.

--

"**You need to wake up, you cant be like…this all the time, now do you?" Haley fought back the tears. **There was no use, his frame remained still; paralyzed.

"I mean, what the fuck is wrong with you?! Why did you have to be like this? This evil, sick person?!" Haley shouted, standing from her chair. "You know who've you hurt? Killed? Damn, you cut people's life short. How is that amusing? How did you get joy off it?"

Haley walked around the small room, holding her hand against her mouth. She stopped and turned around, staring once more at Nathan. A picture of a broken soul, was all she saw in him.

Not a killer, murderer, anything that has to do with _that._

All she saw was someone that was screwed up as a child. Someone that needed help.

Walking back to her chair, she reached for his hand, and leaned her upper body next to his.

"I thought I find you here," Lucas said in a harsh tone.

"…Yeah," Haley nearly whispered, not looking up at the blonde friend.

"This is ridiculous Haley," Lucas said. " How can you be here, near _him_, while you're best friend- sister- is dying in another room, because of _him_?"

"Lucas, don't-"

"It's the fucking truth Haley! Your boyfriend is a killer, nothing more and nothing less than a-"

"SHUT UP!" Haley yelled, now glaring at him in anger. Lucas stepped closer to her, glaring at her as well.

"Remember, you're not the only one in pain," Lucas cruelly replied, then left the room.

Haley looked back at Nathan, continuing to sob.

--

"_So who's place are we having Thanksgiving at?" Peyton asked, sitting beside Brooke, while all three girls were about to watch a chick flick._

"Haley? Earth to Haley" Peyton said waving her hand in front of Haley.

"What?" Haley answered, snapping out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong with you? In la-la-land bout Nathan?" Brooke teased. Haley flashed a smile.

"More like the opposite," Haley replied.

"What now?" Peyton asked.

"Something is up, but I don't know what that is. Like he's weird around me at times, like he's hiding something, and as much as I don't want to think this, what if he's cheating on me?" Haley said.

"Hold up, I don't think that is the case, so don't even think that," Peyton said.

"Can you blame me, though?" Haley asked feeling unsure.

"No sweetie, but Nathan is different. He makes you happy, doesn't he?" Brooke asked. Haley smiled, looking up from her wait to her friends.

"Yeah, he does," Haley answered.

--

"Nate, what now?" Skillz asked as he tapped himself in circles while sitting on the computer chair.

"Shut up, I'm thinking," Nathan abruptly replied, rubbing his palm against his forehead. Skillz rolled his eyes, immediately stopping with a bright idea.

"I got it," Skillz smirked deviously. Nathan looked from his notes to Skillz. He raised a brow. " Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Fuck yes, lets get to work," Nathan smirked, then both men left to the basement.

--

"I was thinking the usual _surprise_," Skillz said, searching for a specific knife.

"Of course, what other way should we get this done? You know how long I've been waiting to finish that son of a bitch? His daughter's birthday party is the key to make him pay," Nathan spoke in spite. Skillz chuckled.

"You're not the only one, but you know, I was thinking," Skillz paused, turning around and staring at Nathan. "Why kill them all? Why don't we just capture Keith, and make him watch his family go, _boom_?" Skillz asked with a grin.

"Then what?" Nathan asked.

"Then we finish him off, or let him do it himself. Personally, I'd love to see the that fucker torture himself. It'd be my Christmas gift," Skillz laughed. Nathan joined his laughter until his cell phone rang suddenly; he quickly frowned.

"It's my girl," Nathan sighed, answering the phone, while Skillz rolled his eyes. "Hey babe, is this important?…no, I'm not going….'cuz I have things to do…sorry, but I'm busy that day…Haley, I cant ok?…why are you making a big deal out of this? I seen your friends, and I'll see them again some other time…look, I don't have time for this, talk to you later," Nathan said closing his cell.

"What was that about?" Skillz chuckled. Nathan sighed, rolling his eyes.

"She wants me to go have dinner with her and her friends. They're tighter than gum, everywhere, every time, it's about them. I can give a shit if I miss one dinner. I'm busy bitch," Nathan laughed alongside Skillz.

"See this is why I don't have a girlfriend, just some hoe to bang, and next," Skillz joked. Nathan shook his

head.

"Believe it or not, but I care about Haley. I'll be a man and say yes, I see a future with her. But to let a broad whip me, hell no. And -"

"Will she ever find about this?" Skillz asked curiously, pointing the knife around the _room_.

"Not as long as I'm alive."

--

"**Antwone Miller you have a visitor" the tall blonde green- eyed security man said while banging his clipboard on the rails. **Skillz rose from his bed and walked out of the cell once it was open. Walking out with a straight face, he sat on the rough chair, facing his visitor. Making eye-contact, a grin rose.

"Thought you'd pass by," Skillz answered devilishly. The pair of blue eyes became an icy glare.

"Listen up, I'm not here for jokes. I want you to listen and do what I'm about to say-"

"What makes you think I'm going to obey?" Skillz challenged.

"I can get you off death-row."

Skillz raised a brow, staring pensively at his visitor.

"I'm listening," Skillz agreed.

--

"I thought you'd be here."

Haley turned around from her chair, facing Nathan to a familiar face. She smiled weakly.

"Jake," she paused puzzled. What was he doing here? Now, of all times? "What are you doing here?"

Jake smiled, placing his hands in his jean pockets as he walked near her. He switched his stare from her to motionless Nathan.

"Wanted to see the guy you dumped me for," Jake spoke. Haley closed her eyes shut, then looked back up at him ready to speak, but he beat her to it.

"Was I so bad, you had to move on to a killer?" Jake joked. Both laughed lightly, then an awkward silence arose.

"Thanks for coming," Haley sincerely said, standing from the chair to hug Jake. Once hugging one another, Jake inhaled Haley scent. How much he had missed her.

"So, this is **the** Nathan Scott," Jake said after the hug. Haley turned her head sideways, staring at Nathan once more. She sighed.

"Yeah…I'm pathetic, huh?" Haley asked in a whimper, holding her body. Jake gave a sympathetic look toward her.

"Love," he paused, sighing. " Makes you do crazy things." Haley looked up at Jake, she smiled weakly once more.

_Gah_.

Her life was so melodramatic.

"Let's go get something to eat" Jake proposed. Haley seamed indecisive.

"Come on, he'll be here once we get back" Jake reassured.

_Yeah right._

"Alright," Haley answered. Jake smiled widely, opening the door for Haley.

"By the way, the brunette look is working way better for you than being blonde" Jake said. Haley laughed, simply walking along.

--

_Haley hung up the phone shocked. _Never, well Nathan has yelled at her before but that was reasonable. She has told him before time that she had planned to take him to her dinner; the dinner **she **was hosting. It was special.

"Hales…?" Peyton called out from the living room. Haley took in a deep breath, calming her nerves. She then walked to the living room with a fake smile.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked concerned. Haley's fake smile slipped away; Peyton could always tell when Haley was upset.

"Nathan."

Peyton rolled her eyes, slouching further on the couch.

"What did he say now?" Peyton asked. Haley say beside her best friend, fidgeting with her fingers.

"He cant make it to my dinner. He began yelling at me, like why? I see your friends all the time. It's only a dinner, I'll see them whenever," Haley answered.

"It is just a dinner-"

"No! It isn't!" Haley yelled offended. Peyton stared at the fired blonde shocked.

"This was suppose to be special. It's the first dinner I'm hosting with **my **boyfriend. The first dinner I wont be the extra wheel. It's special, " Haley shouted in frustration. Peyton sighed, calming her facial expression.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a big deal," Peyton answered. Haley turned to Peyton, calming herself down.

"It is, but forget it. We'll just have a movie night with some fast food," Haley answered.

"Haley-" Peyton began to protest,

"No, just forget it. Forget everything," Haley interrupted, walking back to the kitchen to check on her lasagna.

--

_After a couple of days passing, and the movie night being officially over, Haley was lonely. _She sighed, cleaning up the mess her friends left behind in her apartment. She really wished Nathan had joined them. She was tired of being the extra wheel. Peyton had Chris and Brooke had Lucas. What was the point of dating someone if they don't have time for you?

Dropping herself to the couch, she looked up at the ceiling. Thoughts of Nathan scattered her mind. What was he doing, and was he thinking of her? After their argument on the phone, they haven't talked. She was tired of being ignored. With that thought, she rose from the couch and grabbed her purse, making her way to her car to talk to Nathan.

_**Meanwhile.**_

"Keith Mathews," a voice spoke out coldly. Keith searched throughout the room for whoever was calling him. He was beyond petrified. Last thing he could remember was walking out of his office, then a painful hit to the head. Currently he was tied from the waist to his hands with a rope.

"Who said that!?" Keith shouted out. A figure appeared form the corner. His icy blue eyes reflected hatred while his smirk was pure pleasure.

"Who the fuck are you?" Keith demanded. Nathan remained quiet, walking around Keith.

"I'm hurt Keith, how could you not remember me?" Nathan asked standing in front of him. Keith stared at him questionable. Nathan's smirk disappeared., then clutched Keith's shoulder, starting the TV, revealing a picture.

Keith whimpered in pain.

"But I bet you remember Deb and Lisa Scott! Did you give then a chance? Did you let them live!?" Nathan shouted in anger. Keith glanced at the screen. A grin now appeared on his face.

"Is this what this is about? I know who you are. You're her son, Nathan Scott. My, my, look how much you grown. And let me guess, all this is revenge for your mommy and sis death?" Keith laughed in hatred.

Nathan stared at the man in anger as his blood boiled in hatred, he could stop himself. He punched Keith on the jaw. Drops of blood fell from Keith face.

"I'm a powerful man, Nathan. Once you kill me, people will search for me, hell. People are searching for me now. They **will** find me and kill you," Keith replied.

"Who said anything about killing you?" Skillz asked, appearing himself from the dark corner. Nathan then clicked the control again showing a live footage of a little girls birthday party in a yacht.

Keith stared in fear.

"Ho..how…" Keith stuttered.

"How are we taping this?" Nathan asked amused. "We have connections."

"What do you want from me? Do whatever to me, but leave my daughter, my family out of this," Keith begged.

"Why should we?" Skillz challenged.

"When you didn't give my mom and sister a chance?!" Nathan yelled. Skillz pushed Nathan slightly away from Keith.

"Calm down dawg. Calm down," Skillz said.

"What the fuck do you want from me! HELP! HELP ME!" Keith shook in the chair in fear.

Both sinister men laughed in pleasure.

"Shut up. No one is able to hear you from here. Now, there is one way to save them," Nathan spoke calmly.

"Tell me, I'll do it!" Keith shouted. Nathan continued his smirk then clicked once more on the remote, but it wasn't for the television screen. Keith felt the rope surrounding his waste tighten up.

"What the hell?" Keith spoke out loud staring at his waste.

"Every two minutes that rope will be squishing your waste, unless you're able to break it," Nathan answered.

"How the hell?" Keith asked frightful. Skillz walked closer to Keith tapping on the wire rope from the chair to the wall. Keith stared more astonished at the floating rope and afraid.

"How the hell am I-"

"If rabbits could do this, you could too," Nathan answered coldly.

Keith looked at the rope beside him then felt the rope tighten up again. He had to do it.

He began biting the rope with his teeth while Nathan and Skills watched amused.

_**THUD…**_

Nathan turned immediately locking eyes with a pair of terrified brown eyes.

_Shit. It was Haley._

-------------------------------------

_**A/N- I hoped everyone enjoyed this long chapter! Reviews would be more than loved. Sorry if it got a **_

_**Little SAW on you, but I warned it would be a dark fic. And I hope the flash and present ways helped you read it with ease. Please review! **_


	5. Wrecking Ball

**Special Thanks to: Everyone so much!**

**--**

**Disclaimer: **Do not own One Tree Hill…just the idea.

**A/N: **Thanks for the amazing replies, so since there is a storm where I leave and I (finally) have no homework, I decided to write more. Please enjoy!

**Warning**: A lot of angst, and remember the method I'm using for the present/ flash periods:

**Bolded sentence** meaning present time.

_Italic sentence_ meaning past time.

**--**

**Previously:**

"Every two minutes that rope will be squishing your waste, unless you're able to break it," Nathan answered.

"How the hell?" Keith asked frightful. Skillz walked closer to Keith tapping on the wire rope from the chair to the wall. Keith stared more astonished at the floating rope and afraid.

"How the hell am I-"

"If rabbits could do this, you could too," Nathan answered coldly.

Keith looked at the rope beside him then felt the rope tighten up again. He had to do it.

He began biting the rope with his teeth while Nathan and Skills watched amused.

_**THUD…**_

Nathan turned immediately locking eyes with a pair of terrified brown eyes.

_Shit. It was Haley._

_**--**_

**Ch: 5**

_Fuck._

Nathan quickly ran towards the slightly opened door. Skillz turned around confused.

"What…?" Skillz asked.

"Wait right here" Nathan said before he slammed the door shut to catch up to Haley who was already midway up the staircase. Nathan caught on to her, grabbing her closet to him. They both landed on the top stair step. She shook, trying to escape his grasp.

"Get off of me!" Haley cried out. Nathan only hugged her tighter, while trying to calm her down, but Haley wouldn't stop. Moving her legs, she managed to kick him on the crotch. Haley managed to escape him as Nathan moaned in pain, but for a short while.

Running away from him, Haley opened the first door she came across to, only to regret it. She yelled in terror. Opening the door caused several Ceram-wrapped bodies to come stumbling out. One body landed on the edge of her feet, where Haley almost slipped on top of . She gripped to the door frame, intensely staring at the body before her. She had met with that person before. Her eyes widen further in shock.

It was that girl from the store.

It was Rachel.

Her body laid still, wrapped, but her eyes. They stared back at Haley. Her haunted eyes stared deeply into Haley's. Not another minute more, Haley turned around to stare at Nathan for what seemed a second. Then everything went black.

_**--**_

"**Haley? Hales…?" Jake called out, snapping Haley away from her thoughts.**

"Sorry, just had a flashback," Haley answered, circling the straw in her coffee.

"Want to talk about it?" Jake asked. Haley looked back at him, sighing.

"His past," Haley said. Jake stared at her confused. "He's so screwed up because of his past. Both his mom and sister were slaughtered before him when he was just a boy," Haley answered.

"What about his dad?" Jake asked after a pause.

"He was killed before he was even born," Haley replied.

"Revenge…" Jake muttered figuring out the puzzle. Haley ran her hands from her check to her forehead, nodding. " But how did he survive?"

"One night they had his leg chained up…he broke it to escape. Ran as far as he could in the snow. The next day he was found passed out and was sent to the hospital. After that he's been in foster homes," Haley answered. Jake took another sip of his coffee, blown away. This is the type of things you hear in the movies, not in ordinary life.

_**--**_

_Nathan dropped the umbrella, taking in and out deep breaths. _He then noticed that on the handle on the umbrella dripped blood. It wasn't much, she would be unconscious for awhile. Exactly the time he needed. Nathan kneeled down and carried Haley's unconscious body to his bedroom. He knew he couldn't simply lay her on his bed, so he placed her on a chair, following by tying her up.

_Damn,_ he thought. Haley wasn't suppose to know about anything. What was he to tell her now? What would happen now?

He paced around the room, then stopped glancing back at her. He didn't have time for this. Not now anyways. He stepped out of the room, turning off all the lights then locking the door shut. He would deal with her later.

"Damn man, you missed it," Skillz laughed. "Everything just came bursting out of his mouth. Classic."

Nathan observed Keith dead body. He didn't make it in time.

"So who was-"

"Haley."

"Ugh. How did that go?" Skillz asked.

"Knocked her out unconscious, I'll deal with her later. Did you show him the actual footage?" Nathan asked. Skillz shook his head, then flipped the tape to the news.

"_**It is a sad story everyone. Local Family who had organized a birthday party for young Alyssa Mathews, all were killed unexpectedly. For it seems the yacht which the party was held in, out of nowhere exploded hours ago. Family, guest all members in the yacht are gone. Suspicions are now being raised to Keith Mathews, who was report not seen in the yacht and who is also Alyssa's father. Police are now in search for-"**_

"Score!" Skillz laughed in enjoyment turning off the TV. "Everything is going according to plan, Nate."

"Perfect. Now help me remove his body from here," Nathan ordered.

--

Haley woke up with a killer headache. She opened her eyes to a dark room. For a minute she seemed confused where she was, then all that had occurred early went rushing back to her head.

"HELP!" Haley yelled, shaking the chair she sat in. She kept yelling repeatedly, kept moving her hands behind her to release herself from the rope. No use.

Thoughts immediately came to her: what will happen to her? Will she die? Is this it for her?

"Help," Haley said one last time beginning to sob.

The door behind began to open making Haley's body go stiff. She was petrified to what would happen next.

"Why?" Haley cried out as the lights were flicked on and revealed Nathan.

"Because," Nathan answered sitting on the bed across Haley. Haley looked down, not being able to control her tears.

"Look, just let me go and I promise I wont tell anybody about this, but please don't kill me," Haley cried out. Nathan shook his head.

"I cant do that. You're just as involved as I am," Nathan answered.

"I haven't done anything!" Haley screamed then paused. "I didn't do anything."

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME!" Nathan yelled out of anger, pacing around the room. "Don't you care about me, us?"

"Not when you're a blood thirsty killer," Haley answered as coolly as she could. Nathan dropped down to his knees, gripping his hands onto Haley's shoulders. His piercing blue eyes locked with her watery chocolate eyes.

"You don't get it Hales, I have to do this. He was one of the men that killed my family. I had no choice. They took the only thing I had on this pitiful planet," Nathan explained.

"You always have a choice," Haley said continuing to sob. Nathan rested his head on Haley's lap, while with his hands, he slowly untied Haley from behind the chair. When she was released Nathan whispered:

"I don't want to lose you."

Haley slowly placed her hands on Nathan's head, running her fingers though his hair.

She didn't know what to think, and before she knew it, Nathan's began to tear as well.

"You're the only person I have," Nathan whispered raising his head from her lap to meet eyes with her.

Haley bit her quivering lip. Everything that was occurring felt so surreal. Staring back at his eyes, Haley felt as though she could melt right then and there, but the truth of the situation was clear and present.

Nathan was a murderer.

"Nathan…" Haley whispered but couldn't speak any longer when Nathan began to slowly kiss her neck, just as she liked it.

_Can it be true?  
Nobody warned you,  
Nobody told you, to make up your mind_

Wanting to fight back, Haley was speechless. Lust won over fear. Her deep admiration was far powerful than the truth she had found out. Without thinking any further she joined him in the race of kisses which followed to his bed to once again explore one another.

_Nobody told you, that I could just waltz through and shake up your style_

--

"**Hey, Luke. Any news on Brooke?" Peyton asked sitting beside him.** Lucas shook his head. They were both in the waiting room, waiting. Peyton sighed.

"I called Chris earlier. Left a message, I'm now waiting for a call back," Peyton replied.

"She's acting like a spoiled child," Lucas spoke in spite. Peyton looked down not wanting to respond.

"She is with him than to be even just a little concern for Brooke. I don't know how to deal any longer," Lucas kept speaking.

"Lucas, this is hard for her too. She has two people she loves dying. What can-"

"One of them is a murderer!" Lucas protested. "How can she **love **a person like that?"

"Haley…" Jake said, but Haley was in tears from what she and Jake overheard. In anger, Haley marched to Lucas and Peyton.

"Because I do, ok? Damn you Luke, why cant you just leave me alone!" Haley yelled. Lucas stood from the couch, facing Haley just as mad.

"No Haley, I cannot just leave you alone. What is going through your head is insanity. You cannot have feeling for someone like **him,**" Lucas said in fury.

"I'm not crazy, this is how I feel. Accept it!" Haley yelled more frustrated. Peyton stood up, telling them to calm them. They were in a hospital after all.

"What are you doing here anyways, aren't you suppose to be in the street catching bad guys? Doing your job?" Haley asked.

"I'm waiting for **one **specific one to wake," Lucas answered coldly.

"I hate you," Haley answered just as malicious. She then turned around and ran to the bathroom. Once inside she rested her arms on the granite sink, crying repeatedly.

"Haley…?" Peyton called out. Haley looked to her right and saw Peyton walking to her.

"He's wrong, he's…" Haley began but couldn't finish her sentence.

"It's ok," Peyton said locking Haley into a hug as she cried.

--

_Haley woke up in a cold shiver. _Nathan was asleep beside her. This was her chance to get out.

Before she stepped out of bed, and planned to get away. Haley leaned her mouth next to his ear.

"I love you Nathan. Know that I do, but I cannot live like this," Haley whispered in a quiet weep. Following, Haley dressed herself in silence and fled his house still in tears, especially for what she was about to do next.

"Luke, it's me…no, I'm not ok….Lucas, it's Nathan, he, he….he kills people…he and his partner…come quick, he. Damn…just come to Madison Ave. past the woods. I'm heading right now to your house….ok, bye," Haley said in tears. She couldn't believe either what she was doing, but this was the best. She couldn't allow Nathan to keep doing what he was doing. Even if it meant he was no longer going to be by her.

"Haley," Brooke said once Haley ran to her arms in tears.

"Brooke, it was awful. He, he-"

"It's ok baby, don't talk. Lucas is on the case right now. Lets go sit down," Brooke said serenely. Haley nodded, walking with Brooke. She felt as she was tongue-tied. She couldn't speak, all her mind was revolving was of Nathan.

"It's bad Brooke," Haley managed to say.

"Tell me what happened," Brooke asked still holding Haley.

"Bodies, everywhere in his house, in this closet. Then this man, Keith, tortured," Haley said. Brooke held her best friend tighter, shocked for what she was hearing. All this time she had thought Nathan was perfect for Haley, but another psychopath. Poor Haley.

"Then, he told me the only reason he is doing this is for revenge. He's a cold hearted killer Brooke! "

_Ring_

_Ring_

Brooke answered the phone.

"Babe, did you get them? What do you mean they're gone?"

"They're gone?" Haley repeated leaning away from Brooke's embrace.

"Haley, he left a note for you." Brooke said. Haley felt a little frightened and snatched the phone away from Brooke.

"Lucas, what does it say?" Haley asked frightened.

_**Haley, I will return for you. I promise you that. Nathan.**_

Closing the phone, Haley looked at Brooke.

"He's going to come after me," Haley said after sniff. "What am I going to do?"

Brooke held Haley in another hug. What was about to occur?

_**Meanwhile Outside…**_

Nathan and Skillz both stared at Haley and Brooke through the window. The rain began to harden.

"What the fuck are we doing here? The bitch ratted you out, us out! Let's get the hell out of here" Skillz said in aggravation.

Nathan didn't respond, he kept staring at Haley. If he was anyone else, revenge would have been in his mind. But it wasn't, not even anger. He was frankly disappointed.

One last time watching her, he turned his head and drove away… for only temporary.

--

**A/N- **So, this chapter was more on a _softer_ side of Nathan and his background. I was going to add way more, but I decided this was a good place to stop. Hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will be about what happened between the year and a half gap. Lyrics by Interpol, Wrecking Ball. Please read and review!


	6. All in the Past

Disclaimer: Again, do not own One Tree Hill…just the idea

**Disclaimer: **Again, do not own One Tree Hill…just the idea.

**A/N:** Thanks for the amazing replies, and I am so, so, so, so sorry I took so long to UD. I said to myself I would update when all my stories are complete, but this one is one or two chapter done, and I am in a good mood to UD. Again, I seriously apologize to all my reader. Enjoy this nine page chapter.

**Warning:** A lot of angst and this whole chapter is the past so no future sections. Some violent sections, well all you know by now. Enjoy.

--

"_I lay without you_

_Stuck on the idea of being beside you_

_Where are you?_

_For you are my_

_Everything."_

"Depressing, isn't it?" Brooke asked as she entered Haley's living room while she held two coffee mugs.

"I guess. Thanks," Haley replied placing her guitar down and taking her coffee mug from Brooke.

"Haley, it's been five months. It's time to move on, Hun. Please," Brooke said tenderly to not stir another heated argument based off Nathan. Haley sipped her coffee flashing back to Nathan's face, to the whole incident of the last day she saw him.

"I know what you all think, that I'm crazy to still be in love with…him. I know I should move on, but I can't," Haley replied defeated tone.

"We don't think you're crazy-"

"Liar! I see it on your faces. 'Poor thing, she's depressed all the time.' Save all the bull, Brooke. Imagine yourself in my situation. How would you feel if every time you fell for a guy, they were in fact the complete opposite of what front they put on? First Derek, and then Nathan! I try everyday to move on, but I can't. I can't, no matter how much I try. Nathan is all I think about. I wish I had never met him," Haley said while detaining her tears of remorse.

Brooke slid closer to Haley after placing her coffee mug on the nearest table.

"I know it's hard to move on, Hales. But don't you think once that I or anyone of us believes you are crazy. What you have gone through is horrible, but of those horrific times it has made you a very strong woman. With time, you'll forget all about him," Brooke said holding onto Haley's hand.

"What if I can't?" Haley asked in a fearful whisper.

"You will because I will be there for you every step of the way; along with Luke, Peyton and Chris. We're all here for you," Brooke answered. Haley weakly smiled wanting to believe Brooke but rather than denying again, Haley embraced Brooke into a powerful hug.

"Thank you, Brooke," Haley said while in deep thought, Brooke only hoped Haley would eventually forget about Nathan. Time would only tell.

--

_A month later…_

"Haley, this is Jake. Jake, this is my best friend, Haley," Brooke introduced the two once both she and Haley met up with Lucas and Jake on a date. Jake and Haley both agreed in a blind date; both smiled and shook hands.

"It's so good to finally meet you. Lucas has told me so much about you," Jake replied with a warm smile.

"Likewise," Haley smiled and was very pleased that Jake was in fact cute. She had hoped that her date would be somewhat decent looking.

"Ok, so I got us our movie tickets. I hope all of you are ready to see Saw IV," Lucas announced as he walked closer to the pair and his wife.

"Awesome, I love those movies," Jake answered. "Are you a fan, Haley?"

"No, I never seen them," Haley answered modest.

"Don't worry, they're not hard to follow along," Jake replied as he opened the door for her and others.

--

_Of all movies, why this?_ Haley thought. This movie was twisted in many ways. All Haley wanted to do was run away from the room.

"_I want to play a game…"_

It was on the scene were the cop had to choose whether to save the blonde from the hair strangling machine or walk away. This particularly scene drew her mind back to Nathan, when she first discovered his _dark _side. He had tied the man Keith up and expected him to chew his way out of death with the rope wrapped around his neck. Turning away from the screen, she felt Jake's hand squeezing hers tightly.

"Don't be afraid, it's just a movie," Jake whispered to her.

A movie, she saw a similar scene as the fake one on the screen. How could she not be afraid? People with the same twisted and cynical mind exist.

"I have to use the bathroom," Haley excused herself and quickly left. Once Haley had left, Brooke elbowed Lucas.

"This was a horrible movie to bring her to," Brooke whispered to him. Lucas sighed, turning to his wife.

"I'm an idiot, but we can't leave now," Lucas answered as he looked toward Jake, who was highly entertained by the movie.

"I just pray it doesn't upset her that much," Brooke replied as she also sighed.

_After the Movie_

"So, how did everyone find the movie?" Jake asked once they all got settled into a café for some coffee.

"It was good," Lucas and Brooke replied indifferent.

"What about you, Haley?" Jake asked.

"It was alright. Not really the type of movie I'm into," Haley answered. "But tell me Jake, what do you? What's your profession?"

"I'm a psychologist," Jake answered. Haley instantly raised a brow and faked a smile while quickly shot a look to Brooke.

"Really? How interesting," Haley replied. Jake thanked the waitress who brought their drinks and turned to Haley.

"It is. All the people I meet, and the problems they speak to me are mind-blowing. I couldn't be happier to help people get better and get paid for it," Jake answered proudly. Another smile Haley faked. Jake was a proud man indeed. And for the rest of the date Jake talked about himself with asking few questions about Haley. The date was a failure in Haley's mind.

--

"Thanks guys really for trying to set me up, but…" Haley exhaled. "What a conceited jerk!"

"Ok, so Jake didn't work out. Maybe the next-"

"Next? No, I rather pick out the next guy," Haley replied as she grabbed her purse to head off to her apartment.

"I'm glad you at least agreed for the date," Lucas said with a smile. Haley smiled to his statement, then at Brooke. Saying goodbye to both, Haley soon left their car and walked into her apartment building.

_Following a couple of weeks…_

"Damn lady, I only bought one candle not two," Haley said to herself as read her receipt while she walked away from a store; however to the clerk's mistake, Haley turned around to get her money back. After retrieving her money and walking to her car, Haley met up surprisingly with Jake. Her car was parked in front of Jake's.

"Well, hey," Jake said. Reluctantly, Haley walked to the edge of her car and waved her hand.

"Funny running into you," Haley said with a fake smile. Jake walked closer to her.

"Yeah, so how are you?" Jake asked.

"I'm good. Just went out to buy some candles for my home, and you?" Haley asked.

"I bought some car crap next door. Anyways, umm…I want to apologize for how I was on our date," Jake said feeling quite awkward and anxious. Haley gazed at him confused and surprised. She was planning her escape by saying she was running late, but she let Jake continue talking.

"What I mean is that when I get nervous around beautiful women, I talk too much; resulting to me saying all the wrong things. Like with you, I came out rather conceited and that is not me. So, I ask you to give me another shot. Please?" Jake asked very hopeful. Haley smiled and ran her hand through her wavy blonde hair. He should be happy he's cute.

"Why not? Do you have any plans now?" Haley asked as she clutched further onto her bags.

"No," Jake answered instantaneously and happy that Haley had agreed to go out with him again.

"Well, I'm starving. Want to eat lunch with me?" Haley asked.

"Sure, where shall we eat?" Jake asked.

"You know that little café by the mall? They have great sandwiches' there," Haley answered beginning to walk by her car door.

"I'll see you there," Jake replied and swiftly both drove to the café.

--

"No, no try this," Jake said while he fed a piece of raspberry cheesecake to Haley.

"Yum," Haley said after swallowing the piece of cake. "You're right, it's delicious, but try this."

Jake began to chew the pudding Haley had fed him and instantly made a sour face, which Haley laughed about. As she laughed, Haley turned her head towards the window to be immediately frozen in fear.

"It's awful, how could you like that?" Jake said, breaking Haley's trance. "Are you ok?"

"Umm…" Haley began but quickly turned back to the window and saw nothing. "I have to use the restroom, I'll be right back."

Once in the bathroom, Haley exhaled heavily. Proceeding, Haley walked to the mirror to freshen up her makeup.

"Calm down, Haley. You didn't see him, you been out today to much in the sun. You did not see, Nathan," Haley said to herself. When she turned, she could have sworn she saw Nathan on the corner of the street, glaring at her. Although, she couldn't have seen him, it's been nearly eight months since that night. Breathing calmly, Haley retouched her makeup and swiftly returned to Jake, forgetting ever thinking she saw Nathan.

"Are you ok? You left sort of paranoid," Jake asked concerned.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I think the sandwich just made me a little nauseous," Haley lied while she sat back down.

"Are you feeling better now?" Jake asked further concerned.

"I'm well, so let's ask for the check," Haley replied.

"Already paid for," Jake replied.

"Jake, you shouldn't have. I invited you here," Haley protested. Jake chuckled as both began to rise from their table.

"I'll tell you what, you can make it up to me by going out on another date with me," Jake proposed. Haley smiled looking up at him. Overall, she enjoyed Jake's company; she had a really great time. He was nothing like previously on their last date. He was more laid back this time and funny. The guy had jokes.

"I'd love too," Haley answered as they stopped for their farewell.

"Awesome, I'll call you," Jake said.

"Yeah," Haley agreed and shockingly Jake took her hand and kissed upon it.

"Until next time, Haley James," Jake said sweetly and proceeded walking to his car. Haley turned around feeling rather flushed and giggly. She felt like she had a high school crush on Jake. He was the popular jock everyone wanted to date, and he wanted to date her. Haley was happy she went out with Jake again, and she would soon call her girlfriends to gossip.

--

"Where the hell were you?" Skillz asked Nathan as he walked down the flight of stairs into the basement to join him.

"Out. What are you up to?" Nathan asked while he sat beside Skillz and began to sharpen his knife.

"Waiting for you to get here; that hoe Carrie is finally here," Skillz announced with a smirk. Nathan turned to Skillz, raising a brow in interest.

"How the hell did you get that stuck up bitch here? Bravo, Skillz," Nathan congratulated. Carrie was a random person they had met up a bar. Nathan, as always, wanted to have fun with the random hoe, but she refused. Cussed him out for his way of greeting her and claimed she was way better than him. Overall, embarrassed Nathan and now he wanted his awaited fun.

"Where is she?" Nathan asked.

"In your room," Skillz answered.

"Don't you want to have some fun with her first?" Nathan asked while he rose from his stool.

"Naw, skinny bitches aren't my thing. But I'll be right up to watch," Skillz answered in an evil chuckle.

--

"Hello Carrie, I really thought my friend wouldn't get you to meet me here," Nathan said as he entered his room and shortly took off his shirt, revealing his toned and muscular upper body. "After all, you're way better than me."

Carrie licked her lips once she saw Nathan's bare chest.

"I didn't mean to say that. That night I couldn't sleep with anyone, less flirt," Carrie answered while she rose from Nathan's bed to walk near him.

"Why was that?" Nathan asked as he crossed his chest. Carrie seductively smiled at Nathan and began to run her hand up his waist.

"I was being watched by my boyfriend's friend while he was out of town. But now we can do this," Carrie replied and soon began unbuckling Nathan's pants.

Being satisfied that Carrie was falling for his plan, Nathan pushed Carrie slightly away form him and ripped opened her button dress once his pants fell onto the floor. Feverishly, both embraced one another into a heated kiss stumbling onto Nathan's bed. Laying on the bed, Nathan grabbed Carrie's back to place her into a seated positioned then onto her knees as him; once both on knees, Nathan ran his hands from squeezing her ass to her breasts and placing then once again on her tiny waist.

"Stop with the teasing," Carrie said in a moan while he kissed her neck. After hearing her comment, Nathan chuckled and placed himself behind Carrie while both still on knees. Kissing her from the side, Nathan once again ran his hands from her waist up to her chest until one hand held onto her jaw and another behind her head. Separating from the kiss, Nathan stared into Carrie's eyes uttering the last words she would ever hear. "No one **ever** tells me they're better than I am."

He then snapped her neck.

"My man; old school style," Skillz said in laughter as he walked into the bedroom. Nathan smirked as he gazed at the lifeless body.

"Dispose of her body. I never liked cheap things in my room," Nathan said as he walked into his bathroom to wash himself.

--

_Four Months Later…_

"Well, well, if it isn't one of my favorite girls," Chris said behind Haley.

"Hey Chris," Haley said chuckling while she hugged him. "It's so good to finally see you."

"You make it sound like I was gone forever. How are you?" Chris asked concerned.

"I'm good. I am, and, I'm very happy. I'm here shopping for a gift for my— wait for it— boyfriend," Haley smiled content.

"Boyfriend…? So, you and that Jake guy are an item?" Chris asked extremely happy Haley moved on from her last boyfriend.

"Yes, you can finally meet him this Saturday. At his house, we'll be barbequing. Peyton knows more details, but Chris, when did you get here? How was Spain?" Haley asked curiously.

"Spain was amazing. The food there is divine; I wish all of you could have gone there with me. I sold a satisfying amount of paintings and sculptures," Chris announced proudly. His art gallery was advancing well. Many dealers were interested in his collection of art.

"Chris, that's great! I'm so happy for you and Peyton. Speaking of, how many painting of her did you sell?" Haley asked.

"Quite a few, I'm surprised how many people like gothic paintings," Chris teased.

"Chris! That's awful-"

"I'm kidding. So, what are you buying, Jake?" Chris asked.

"I don't know yet. I was thinking like a montage of his favorite sport things. I don't know," Haley answered.

"I guess that's cool, but if you want my male advice," Chris began as he wrapped an arm around Haley's neck and they both began to walk, "a provocative picture of you and little nothing would be-"

"Chris!" Haley shouted as she pushed him away from her.

"It's nice; Peyton-"

"It's so nice to have you back; I almost forgot how much I missed you. Eww…too much info," Haley laughed slightly awkward to what type of pictures Peyton takes.

--

When Saturday came rolling by, Jake's barbeque ended up being a success. Chris and Jake got along fine, and everyone enjoyed the food and the football game that was on. In the end, Haley bought Jake's favorite jazz musician's record. He loved it since he was into Jazz.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" Haley asked Jake once she wrapped her arms around his waist behind him.

"I loved it. Thanks so much for hosting it, babe," Jake answered as he rotated around to face his girlfriend.

"Anything for ma man," Haley said shortly before she stood on her toes to kiss Jake.

"Are you sure you can't stay the night? It is after all my birthday," Jake said after their sweet kiss. Haley gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm sorry, I just can't; however I will see again tomorrow after work. I promise, but now I have to leave with Brooke and Lucas, I'll see you tomorrow," Haley concluded and placed her arms off Jake's waist, preparing to leave but Jake grabbed her arm and spun her around, crashing once again his lips to hers.

"Don't leave," Jake asked again, but Haley hugged and kissed his check.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go," Haley said and shortly left his house to meet Brooke and Lucas to their car.

"What took you so long?" Brooke teased. "Had a quickie?"

"He didn't want me to leave for your information," Haley laughed along with the married pair. "Did you guys have a great time?"

"We had a blast, but not like you and Jake. They boy loves you. It's so noticeable, he does whatever you ask," Brooke replied.

"Yeah, he does like me a lot, and I like him," Haley agreed with a smile. She was very happy being Jake's girlfriend. The two have been dating for the last three and a half months. He was the person she needed to be happy with after all she has gone through.

"I'm glad. Well, we'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight," Lucas said as he parked outside Haley's apartment.

"Goodnight and thanks for the ride," Haley said stepping out of the car and waving goodbye.

"Bye, Hales," Brooke said and soon she and Lucas were gone.

Once Haley arrived to her apartment, she began to feel a little guilty; maybe she should have stayed over with Jake. It was his birthday and obviously any guy on his birthday wants to laid. Luckily, Jake wasn't the persistent type or aggressive.

"Never again shall I wear this stupid dress; too fucking tight from the bust," Haley said to herself as she unzipped the back of the dress before she entered her room. When her dress hit the ground, Haley stepped over it and switched on her bedroom lights instantaneously screaming to the top of her lungs, tumbling until she sat on her chair beside her T.V.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Haley asked terrified her unwanted visitor, who was lying on her bed.

"I don't even get a hello? After all the time away we spent from one another?" Nathan asked in a mellow tone.

"I want you out of my apartment and out of my life. I don't want anything to do with you, Nathan!" Haley shouted as she became more fearful for her life. Question as why he was in her apartment and was he going to kill her flooded her mind. Was this her last night alive?

Nathan laughed at her demand, and rose from her bed and began to walk to her. Once he began his five feet walk to her, he noticed her trembling state; she feared him. Although he couldn't also help but to admire her body— she was still as gorgeous as he last saw her.

"Are you going to kill me?" Haley asked beginning to slowly tear.

Nathan stopped and stood in front of the frighten blonde. He bent his upper body to meet Haley face to face.

"Now, why would I do that?" Nathan asked as he wiped away her tears with his right hand.

"Please leave, I promise I won't call the cops," Haley said while she slightly fidgeted when Nathan touched her face.

Nathan placed both his hands on Haley's face and half smiled. Half a second later he crashed his lips onto her, harshly kissing her. Haley tried to yell and began to pound on his shoulders, but he wouldn't rip away from her. Thinking she would get raped if she didn't try anything, Haley swung her right arm to her nightstand and tried to grip anything big she could find. Luckily, she had a lamp on the corner of the nightstand, so Haley gripped the lamp with her right hand and smashed onto Nathan's head, and pulled away as quickly as possible from him. Unfortunately, the hit to Nathan's head was not string enough; Nathan stood from the floor and forced his body onto hers, causing both to drop to the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Haley yelled as she tried her hardest to break away from Nathan, but her strength was no match against his. Reluctantly, Haley gave in and burst out in tears underneath him. She knew she was going to die.

Frustrated with Haley's action, Nathan grabbed Haley by her wrists, pulled her up and pushed her against the wall ready to slap her but he couldn't. He stopped himself once he saw her horrified look.

_Flashback-_

"Sir, I beg you, do whatever you want to me, but leave my children alone. Please don't hurt them," Deb begged the butcher mercy. It's been days since she and her two children have been kidnapped, and all she wanted was for her two children to live.

"Mom, I'm scared," little Nathan said to her mother in the verge of tears.

"It's ok, sweetie. Nothing is going to happen-" Deb yelled once one of the men grabbed her blonde locks and dragged her out of the cage she and her children were locked in.

"Mom! Leave her alone!" Nathan yelled while his sister cried in fear.

"Watch little boy," the man who held Deb to the floor said to Nathan. "This is what happens to bad people like your mommy who don't understand when there's a money deadline."

Quickly, Nathan turned his crying sister toward him and witnessed his mother get beaten by the man and shortly shoot by death with a pistol.

"Mom," Nathan whispered traumatized as he held his sister tighter and watched his mother's dead body on the floor.

"Shut that girl up! Or she's next," the man who killed Deb warned.

_End of flashback-_

"What do you want from me?" Haley asked in tears again while she bowed her head.

Nathan getting back to reality, released Haley wrist and dropped to the floor with her. For awhile, Nathan stared at Haley's fragile state. She was no longer crying, simply sitting on the floor feeling numb while Nathan sat in front of her. She felt trapped, scared shitless, and angered.

"I hate you, you know that," Haley said after a period of silence still not willing to look at her lethal ex.

"I'm not surprised," Nathan answered.

"Of course you're not. I am happy without you, I found someone that isn't like you at all. He's decent and a sweet guy. He cares a great deal about me," Haley said.

"He'll eventually bore you," Nathan answered.

"Right, because I belong to you? Jake is a normal guy! Not a cynical serial killer! You need help, Nathan. What you did, are doing, it's not right," Haley exclaimed turning to finally meet Nathan.

"Define serial killer," Nathan replied as he crossed his arms.

Haley stared at Nathan in disbelief; he was acting unbelievably like a jealous boyfriend, and immature. Right in front of her stood a serial killer and yet the guy she once loved.

"Why are you back?" Haley asked.

Nathan turned his stare from the ground to Haley's still frightened eyes.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said abruptly and stood from the floor, racing to the door.

Shocked, Haley just as fast stood from the floor and yelled: "Stop!"

Nathan held onto the doorknob, and stood still.

"You're not doing this! How is it that you come back into my life and just leave like this?! Not explaining a damn thing to me! Fuck! I hate you, just leave!" Haley sobbed as she threw one of her heels at him, but missed and hit the wall instead.

One hand still on the doorknob, Nathan chose to remain silent and left Haley's apartment. He would again return.

Wiping her tears away, Haley kicked her other heel off her feet and ran to her door, locking it shut. Shortly, Haley walked to her room and placed her robe on.

"Jake, sorry to be calling you so late; you must be asleep but can you come over, please? I just don't want to sleep alone, please come as soon as possible. Thank you," Haley said hanging up her cell phone. Breathing as normal as she could, Haley awaited her boyfriend in silence. Thoughts came flooding in as: was she going to tell Luke? If she did, Lukas would go crazy protective on her again. Then she would have to explain Nathan to Jake. What would Jake think?

Her doorbell rang which caused her to jump frighten.

Slowly, Haley walked to her door and stared into the peephole. It was Jake.

"I'm so happy you came," Haley exclaimed embracing Jake into a tight hug once she opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked highly concerned.

"I was just wrong; I need to be by your side tonight. Come to bed with me," Haley said as she shut her door and walked with Jake to her bedroom to sleep. In Jake's arms should felt safe, at least for now.

--

**A/N-** Reviews would be love. On my others fics, I will try to UD soon. Currently, my muse has been dead except for this and some others stories I could not refuse to write. BTW, I have other stories done, so those all will be posted soon and one with this one. Again, I apologize for the epic delay.


	7. What Have You Done Now?

othnaleyfan101-

Thank you so much for your reply. I'm glad you're enjoying this fic.

pam211-

Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

naley19-

Thank You so much!

--

**Disclaimer: **Again, do not own One Tree Hill…just the idea. Or the lyrics by Within Temptation.

**A/N:** Thanks for the amazing replies. This chapter is a part one of two; that's why it's short. Like roughly, four web pages.

**Warning:** The same angst. And the introduction to Nathan's past. Enjoy.

--

"Damn it!" Nathan yelled frustrated as he smashed his chair onto his mirror, shattering into pieces onto the floor. "Damn it! That wasn't how it was suppose to go. Shit."

Beginning to pace around his room, Nathan grabbed his remote and pressed play, aiming it towards his stereo to blast his music while he planned his next action; however, all he could think about was his moment of weakness with visiting Haley.

_I know I better stop trying_

_You know that there's no denying_

_I won't show mercy on you now_

The unwanted flashback of his murdered mother clouded his mind when he saw the petrified look in Haley's eyes. Then again, he did just reappear into her life out of the blue. No warnings whatsoever.

But now how was he going to get near her? He was sure she would call her friend Lucas and soon the police would be involved; thus he had to be clever on how to approach her.

--

Haley awoke to a morning kiss. Not realizing it was Jake, Haley's reaction was suddenly pushing Jake away from her.

Jake stared at her confused while Haley faked a smile and thought quickly of an excuse.

"Hey…you," Haley said sweetly and pushed Jake again to make it seem like a playful gesture.

"Hey…?" Jake answered a little unsure of Haley's off personality.

"How did you sleep?" Haley asked changing the subject.

"Good, but I still don't understand-"

"Kiss me," Haley cut him off.

"What?" Jake asked but Haley launched herself to Jake, kissing him.

"What has gotten into you?" Jake asked which caused Haley to become nervous. "I like it." Jake concluded and moved her to on top of him, continuing their make out session.

--

Later on the day, Haley went to visit her two best girls; although, she was unsure if she would mention Nathan.

"Hey," Haley greeted them as she entered Brooke's house and sat near her and Peyton for their routine brunch.

"What's new?" Peyton asked after taking a bite of her meal.

"Nothing really," Haley answered a little anxious.

"Me neither. Life's pretty boring me right now," Peyton replied.

"Well, not for me. Guess what? Luke and I wan to have a baby," Brooke exclaimed happily.

"Brooke!" both girls congratulated.

"How did this happen?" Haley asked.

"Haley, we're both twenty-eight years old. We're not getting any younger, I want to be a mom already," Brooke answered.

"You guys will be awesome parents," Peyton replied.

"I'm excited and can't wait," Brooke said right before drinking her tea.

--

After much planning, Nathan knew would he would do next, but instead of seeing a crowd of security around Haley, there was none. She didn't tell anyone.

Following along, Nathan fooled the security man to let him inside the apartment parking lot and waited for Haley to be driving in. Within minutes, Haley arrived and parked on her number. On queue, Nathan stepped out of his car and walked toward the unsuspicious blonde behind her.

"If you know what's good for you, don't scream," Nathan warned in a deep tone as he placed one of his hands on her waist and the other holding a gun, placed to her head. Haley stopped overwhelming in fear; however, she placed a brave face and remained calm.

"I knew you'd be back. Though, why did it take you a month? I thought you'd work fast?" Haley asked mutually. Nathan chuckled while he guided her to his car, hand still on her waist and the other holding the gun.

"I had things to do. Glad you wanted to see me too. Now, get in," Nathan said once he opened the passenger door.

"On the contrary, I was hoping you went away forever," Haley replied as she stepped inside his vehicle.

"Too bad," Nathan answered and slammed her door shut.

"Before you say anything," Haley began, "am I ever going to see my friends again? If not, can I at least write them a farewell letter?"

"Don't worry, you'll see them again," Nathan answered as he began to drive away from Haley's apartment building.

On the road, Haley kept her hands together worried to where she and Nathan were headed. What was he going to do to her? Or was he in fact taking her away forever? The anxiety was killing her.

"Where are we going?" Haley asked several minutes later.

"I'll tell you once we get there," Nathan replied as he kept his eyes on the road.

Sighing on his answer, Haley kept her stare on Nathan. He hasn't much changed since the last time she saw him. He still had those piercing blue eyes, that strong jaw, and semi-spiky raven black hair. Also, he still was in great shape, though his facial expression had changed; Nathan didn't appear much rugged looking, he seamed more remorseful.

_Yeah right_, Haley thought looking away to the lonely road.

After awhile of silence, Haley was beginning to get sleepy, but she was afraid of falling asleep. They have been on the road for two hours…where was he exactly taking her?

Slowly, Haley felt her eye lids begin to weigh and within time, she fell asleep. Nathan noticed her when she fell asleep. To him as well the silence was killing him, but he couldn't talk; at least not yet.

With a hard stop, Haley woke up with the motion of his car. She noticed the woods covered in snow. It seemed like a frosty wonderland.

"This is where it began," Nathan said breaking her thoughts. Haley tightens her coat from the cold and gradually turned to Nathan.

"I don't understand," Haley replied. Nathan bitterly chuckled, still not facing her but facing the snowy woods.

"Of course you don't. No one will ever understand what I went through and what the consequences where," Nathan answered and took a pause remembering more of the mortifying place. "This place here is where my mom, my sister Lisa, and I were held hostage for months. For the long months, we were tortured and starved. You would think that family friends would wonder about our disappearance, but no, no one cared to inform the police that we were missing.

"I wonder at times that if someone did notice, maybe they would have still been alive, and my life wouldn't be so fucked up. I would of have an ordinary life with my family, but I was damned a bitter life before birth. My dad had some problems with people, mainly involving money and he came up short on a month— got killed before I was born. So, the entire burden was left on my mom. She had to work triple shifts once my half sister was born. Poor little girl, she didn't even live to the age of seven.

"And my mom, she was shot to death after being brutally beaten and raped. I saw the whole thing. And after a couple of days, they killed Lisa. They sliced her head off her body. At a young age, I was an orphan left alone in this cruel world."

Hearing his story, Haley began to cry thinking how could there be people like those who killed his family. Those that is sick and twisted in the head to sabotage and traumatize a child?

"How did you escape?" Haley asked.

"One night, one of the drunken men left the keys in a reachable place. With all my force, I reached for the keys and unlocked the chain in my leg and the cage I was in. Once I escaped the sleeping men and dogs, I ran for my life. I ran for miles until my body could no more. Next thing I knew, I woken up at a children's hospital and told them my story, but those men where never found. That is until I found them and made them pay," Nathan replied.

"You killed them? " Haley asked.

"Would you not do the same? They took the one precious thing in my life, my family! They had no right, and for that they had to get punished. For the rest of my childhood, I was sent to foster home to the next. Do you have any idea Haley how hard it is to adjust to an unknown family? I hated all of them. I wanted mine, but they were dead. At the age of eighteen I joined the marines where I built myself to who I am now, unstoppable. All those men that caused me hurt, are dead and burning in hell."

"But what you did is not right; you did what they did to you, selfish murders. Killing people is not the way for closure-"

"Then what was I suppose to do, Haley!?" Nathan yelled as he finally turned to Haley angered. "I get rid of those that don't deserve to live. I kill people for being burdens to this world; those that don't understand the meaning of innocence. Why should I let those that are not worthy of life live? I shouldn't get punished for my actions!"

"Stop, I'm begging you, please stop. You could do much better. Don't let revenge get the best out of you."

"Never. I can't stop what I began. I'm sorry if you can't understand that," Nathan answered looking away from Haley to the windshield.

"You're sick, Nathan. How could you believe that load of crap? Yes, the people that killed your family deserved the worst, but what about that ex-girlfriend of yours, Rachel. Why did you kill her?" Haley asked.

"Because she was going to turn me in. I didn't want to but she was ruthless. I had to stop her," Nathan answered.

Haley stared at Nathan in complete disbelief. She couldn't believe what he was saying to her. If anything, why couldn't he have had drug problems? She would prefer that rather than a serial killer.

"I love you, Haley," Nathan said in a soft tone.

Shaking her thoughts away, Haley stared at Nathan, "what?"

"After all this time we have been apart, I still love you. Since I've met you, I experienced joy and love again. I haven't felt those emotions since my family got taken away. I want to be with you," Nathan expressed himself and took a hold of one of Haley's hand.

As Nathan held onto her left hand, Haley clenched her jaw tight and bowed her head down. A year ago she would have done anything for his touch and to hear those long for words— I love you.

"No, no!" Haley yelled and tried to slide her hand away, but Nathan gripped it tight. "I cannot let you waltz into my life again."

"Why not, Haley?" Nathan exclaimed.

"Why not? Nathan, you're a wanted man! If I would even consider being with you, I'd have to leave my friends behind— they're my family! Then, Jake-"

"You don't love that, tool," Nathan said bitterly.

"No, but I'll get there eventually," Haley exclaimed.

"No, you won't because I know you still love me after all this time," Nathan replied.

"You're wrong. I don't love you anymore. I don't," Haley said. "Now, let go of my hand."

Nathan held on to Haley's hand, and placed his other hand on her face and then dropped both his hands away from her. "If you didn't love me, then why didn't report me to, Lucas? Why haven't you told Jake about me, and why do you have that picture of us at the beach still? Admit Haley, you can't easily erase me from your life."

Haley thought of what Nathan had just said to her, and it was true. She did still love him, even if she tried her best to forget all about him.

"I hate you for the same reason I love you, I can't get you off my mind. I can't forget what you've done. I don't want to get hurt physically or mentally. I refuse to be hurt or left behind. All I want is a normal love, a normal life. Not a man wanted for murder that might one day kill me," Haley said before wiping away her remaining tears.

"Haley…" Nathan began but was left speechless when Haley stared at him with those big, glossy chocolate eyes. Without second thought, Haley launched herself at Nathan for a powerful kiss; wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. Directly, Nathan responded to the heated kiss and with his hands held onto Haley's small waist.

With every kiss and head turning, Haley tried to absorb all she could for her temptation for Nathan; all the hair pulling, tongue kissing or the closeness between them with the heat they created which tented the windows— anything to live in the moment and shortly be done and forget about him.

"I cant," Haley stopped inches away from Nathan's lips and eyes closed. "Please take me home."

Nathan felt Haley release her hands from his face and stared at her, who now was staring onto the passenger window. Without arguing, Nathan placed his seatbelt back on and drove them back to Haley's apartment.

On the arrival to her apartment, the silence continued until Haley turned to face Nathan.

"Thanks," she feebly said, but once again Nathan held onto her hand to not let go of her. As every step she made to step out of Nathan's car, their hands slid further and further away from one another. Until she was out, Haley heard Nathan speak again.

"I'll be-"

"I know," Haley answered and began to walk to her apartment not looking back.

They were so far from being over.

--

**A/N-** Read and Review, Please.


	8. What Have I Done Now? P2

**Disclaimer:** Again, do not own One Tree Hill.

**A/N: **Thanks for the amazing replies. This chapter is a part two of two; that's why it's short. Like roughly, four web pages.

**Warning:** The same angst. Violence and language used; the usual. Enjoy.

**Special thanks to everyone; seriously thank you! Your replies are truly amazing.**

--

And so on, the epic romance began again. Nathan would sneak into Haley's apartment late at night every now and then for some late night loving. Nathan couldn't be happier that Haley had accepted him back into her life. To him, sneaking behind her friend's back was thrilling, even to Haley. She was enjoying the taste of adventure, but underneath it all, she felt the guilt grow. She was lying to her best friends, and on top of all, Jake didn't deserve what she was doing to him. Jake didn't deserve to get cheated on.

"So, how's, Jake?" Brooke asked Haley while both were shopping for clothes.

"What?" Haley asked confused. Brooke laughed as she waved her hand in front Haley's face.

"Are you ok? You seem to be drifting from me a lot today. I asked how Jake was, I haven't seen him in awhile," Brooke replied.

"Oh yeah, he's good. Just working on his book about split personalities," Haley answered as she played with a piece of fabric.

"Interesting. What about you, Haley? What's on your mind, babe?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing, really. Just living my life to the fullest, I guess," Haley answered.

"That's good. Life is too short to be bored," Brooke replied as she walked to next rack of clothing.

"How's the baby plan?" Haley asked.

"We still want to, it's just taking time," Brooke answered rather sad.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked confused.

"It's kind of on hold again. Lately, Lucas been out on the force too much, and we both began to think, is he going to have time to be around a child? And now, my jewelry line is beginning to launch to Europe. Haley, we don't have time for kids," Brooke answered.

"I'm sorry, Brooke. Maybe next year; make it a plan to be the upcoming year," Haley replied.

"I should. I really want to be a mom," Brooke said.

"I know you do. Soon, Hun," Haley said wrapping her friend into a hug.

"Thanks," Brooke sighed out. Maybe next year she would be a mom.

"Anyways, I'm going to try these clothes on while you continue to search," Haley said after her hug with Brooke.

Once getting her number hook, Haley finally walked to her dressing room. She may love the store, but they needed more dressing rooms. Arriving to the small room, the door was locked quickly while her mouth was covered from preventing any scream.

"Nathan," Haley giggled as she took his hand off her mouth.

"Surprise," Nathan whispered and shortly crashed his lips onto her. Happily, Haley accepted his kiss and made out with him for a short period of time.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked after a quick breath break.

"I saw you shopping, and I wanted to surprise you," Nathan answered.

"But there are cops around here, won't they recognize you?" Haley asked.

"I have a disguise," Nathan answered as he pointed to his cap that had short blond locks attached and sunglasses aside. Haley couldn't help, and shortly pressed her lips against his.

"I missed you," Haley commented while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I you, I promise I'll come tonight," Nathan answered and picked her up, slowly pushing her body against the door for a deeper kiss.

"Haley? What's taking so long?" Brooke asked from outside the dressing rooms.

"Shit, I have to go," Haley whispered to Nathan.

"Don't go," Nathan said kissing her again. Haley kissed him one last time and stood still, grabbing the clothing she never tried on.

"Yeah, I was just debating," Haley said to Brooke.

"Well, hurry. I want to buy shoes too," Brooke said. Haley turned to face Nathan, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll see you tonight," Haley said and quickly walked away from the dressing room and shut the door behind her quickly.

"Did you like anything?" Brooke asked.

"Not really, but it's always fun to try new things," Haley smiled walking out with her friend.

"I guess," Brooke answered while Haley looked back. Nathan disguised with blonde hair and sunglasses quickly walked the opposite direction away.

--

After having a dull dinner with Jake, Haley couldn't wait to meet up with Nathan later tonight.

"Thanks for the meal Jake, it was delicious," Haley said as she placed the plates into the sink. Jake walked behind Haley and hugged her waist, nuzzling her neck.

"Jake," Haley giggled, "I can't tonight."

"Why not?" Jake asked kissing her neck further.

"Sorry, I just can't," Haley answered and kissed Jake. Sighing in frustrated, Jake let go of Haley.

"Are you mad at me?" Jake asked. Haley was caught off guard.

"No! I'm just not in the mood," Haley answered.

"Are you sure? Because it's been weeks," Jake said.

"You're keeping track?" Haley exclaimed.

"No, yes. Haley I miss you," Jake said standing close to Haley and running his hand up her hip.

"I'm sorry but I just can't," Haley pushed him away.

"Then leave," Jake snapped.

"What?" Haley asked surprised.

"There's no point if you're here then," Jake answered.

"Fine!" Haley yelled and stormed off Jake's house.

--

On arrival to her apartment, Haley laid on her bed angered. Yes, she hasn't slept with Jake in awhile, but he didn't have to be aggressive about it. It was time to break up; he needed a full time girlfriend. Looking toward her clock, she sighed relieved Nathan would be arriving soon.

Half an hour later, Haley flipped through the channels still waiting for Nathan to arrive.

Two hours more past by, and Haley was annoyed. Where was he? It was one in the morning. Sighing yet again, she continued to watch her soap marathon.

--

Nathan sneaked into Haley's apartment rather later than he had planned. Sleep deprivation took over him. He took the longest slumber he had in awhile. All the planning with Skillz was time consuming, and also buying the materials needed.

Crawling through her window, Nathan made into the bedroom in silence. He laughed at Haley's scene; she was asleep with a bowl of popcorn and the T.V. turned on. Continuing, Nathan first turned off the television and then removed the bowl of popcorn away from her bed.

When he began to slowly get on top her off, Nathan noticed her flinch on the movement of the bed.

"Haley," Nathan whispered to her ear and began a trail of kisses down her jaw.

Haley stirred at the kisses, and slowly opened her eyes to meet Nathan's eyes then his lips. Shortly, Haley pushed him away and turned her lamp on.

"So, you're idea of fun is showing up in my bed at three in the morning?" Haley exclaimed in anger.

"I know I came late, but I-"

"No buts, Nathan! I can't be a night booty call for you," Haley said.

"You know better than me that we can't be seen public," Nathan said.

"I know, but…" Haley sighed, "I want more."

"Then let's leave this place. Come away with me," Nathan replied.

"You know I can't. Maybe-"

"Maybe what?" Nathan questioned. Haley stared into his blue eyes, on the verge of crying. Gosh, she was such a crybaby.

"Maybe, we not being together is for the best."

"No," Nathan said as he rose from her bed.

"Nathan you're a wanted man of this country," Haley said.

"Then we'll move somewhere else, another country. You and me together," Nathan said.

Haley shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I just don't see this working," Haley said.

"No! This can't happen again. We've been apart for too long-"

"I know that, I know," Haley replied and yawned. "I'm tired. Can we talk about this later?"

"Actually, I should head back," Nathan said.

"But why? Stay the night with me, please," Haley asked.

"I need to think," Nathan said giving Haley a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Nathan please don't go," Haley pleaded.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said and walked out of the window onto the stairs, hearing Haley scream his name again.

--

Nathan walked into his 'borrowed' house flooding in thoughts. Part of him really wished he could somehow convince Haley to runaway with him; flee the country. He has even thought of kidnapping her, but he knew she would hate him for doing that; in addition, Haley would never leave the damn town. She cared too much for her friends.

What could he do for them to be together without restrictions or bias?

"You went to see her again, didn't you?" Skillz asked from behind him. Nathan turned his head behind him and saw his partner in crime.

"What's it you?" Nathan answered as he looked away to rub his forehead.

"What the fuck do you mean, that bitch rat us out! Remember? She's the reason we have the police on our trail!" Skillz yelled.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Nathan snapped as he rose from the couch to confront Skillz.

Staring at Nathan, Skillz bitterly chuckled and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Look at yourself, Dawg. You're fucking blind! That hoe has you eating on the palm of her hand-"

"No, she's not!"

"Nate, she's using you to lure you to the police. You know once we're caught, we face death row. You have to be kidding me if you're this stupid to go back to her," Skillz replied.

"She's not going to turn me in or you. She's not like, Bevin," Nathan answered.

"Don't you dare mention her name!" Skillz yelled as then pushed Nathan against the wall.

"Why not!" Nathan yelled, pushing Skillz back. "Because of Bevin discovering your job, she loathed you! And how did you deal with it? You killed her! You killed the only women you could ever love because she couldn't understand you!"

"I'm warning you, shut the-"

"No! Haley's not like that, at least not anymore. She does care for me. She loves me, and you hate that. You can't stand the idea of me being happy," Nathan said.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Skillz exploded and quickly began to fight Nathan into the floor. Both men threw punches to one another. After shirts ripped, and bloody faces, Nathan with all his force slammed Skillz' body against the wall, and gave him one last punch, causing him to fall to the ground.

"You're going to regret this," Skillz said bitterly, "You're going to regret turning your back on me for that, bitch."

"We'll see about that," Nathan said between breaths, and shortly Skillz left the house boiling in anger.

Knowing Skillz was pissed, Nathan knew he had roughly about half an hour to flee the house; Skillz would call the cops to announce where he was staying. With all his strength, Nathan grabbed his phone and called a contact that would sure have his back covered. He needed a new place to hide himself and his toys.

"Thanks man," Nathan said hanging up his phone and quickly running up the stairs to pack his bag. Soon, the other men would come to help him transport his tools. At times like these, Nathan was glad he had underground connections.

--

Reviews would be love.


	9. The holes in Love

hottie23, HJS-NS-23, Jess2303-

**Thank all of you so much!**

**--**

**Disclaimer:** Do not own anything of One Tree Hill.

**A/N:** So, I planned to have this story within a ten chapters, but as I'm writing the ending, it's longer than I had hoped. Good news to people who enjoy this fic. Anyways, this chapter is roughly eight web pages. Enjoy.

**Warning:** usual stuff; language and violence.

--

The next morning, Haley woke up quickly remembering the events of last night. She felt quite depressed that both guys were asses to her. Love was quite a complicated thing.

As she stretched her arms up, Haley stopped surprised by the bouquet of flowers on her dresser. They were all red and white roses. Swiftly, Haley rose from her bed and read the card.

_I'm sorry about yesterday._

_I hope you like the flowers._

_Meet you at the café at 11._

_Love you,_

_-N._

"Awww," Haley said out loud. She loved roses more than anything. She than faced the clock, she had half an hour to get ready, so quickly she ran to her closet to get dressed.

--

Once arriving to the café, Haley sat outside on the metal tables. Not long after, Nathan greeted her from behind with a kiss on the check. At first, Haley became startled that a strange man kissed her check, but she heard Nathan's voice, and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked.

"Your appearance, or should I say disguise," Haley answered stopping her laughter. Nathan was dressed in casual spring clothing, but instead of his raven black hair, he had a shaggy blonde wig; sort of like Lucas' hair. And lastly, Nathan had dark sunglasses on. "It's too bad you can't show your eyes, you know I love to stare into them."

"Did you like the flowers?" Nathan smiled.

"I loved them," Haley answered and shortly leaned forward to kiss Nathan. "Thank you."

"I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't mean to snap at you," Nathan said.

"It's ok; I didn't mean to snap at you either. I just had a bad day," Haley replied with a sigh next. "I'm breaking up with, Jake."

"What?" Nathan asked surprised.

"What do you mean what? I thought you'd be happy?" Haley quickly asked.

"I mean, of course I want you to end things with that guy, I hate the idea of him touching you. Though, what about your friends? Won't it sound suspicious that out of the blue you broke up with him?" Nathan asked.

"Trust me, they won't care; Jake's a nice guy, but he's dull. He deserves someone else. Beside, I have you," Haley said touching Nathan's hand while he smiled back at her. "By the way, what happened to your jaw? What are theses cuts?"

"They are part of the reason I needed to see you this morning," Nathan said with a cautious voice. Haley stared at him beginning to worry, but before she could speak, the waitress arrived to take their orders.

"Thank you," Haley said as she and Nathan gave their menus to her after they had ordered. "Now, what did you mean about your cuts?"

"When I arrived to my house last night, I was confronted by my friend, the one you saw, Skillz. Well, he is furious that I am back with you. He believes that you are luring me to the police-"

"No, I'm not," Haley snapped.

"I know, but the thing is that he had this girlfriend that he was in love with. Like you, she found out and called the authority. Angered, he questioned her why if she loved him, and without hesitation, he killed her for her betrayal," Nathan answered.

"Is my life on the line?" Haley asked fearful.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry, I promise I won't let him hurt you. He might not even strike you, but me," Nathan replied. Controlling her soon-to-spill tears, Haley confined in Nathan.

"What should I do?" Haley asked.

"Break up with Jake so he doesn't become part of this, be more cautious about where you drive, and maybe move in with me for temporary," Nathan said.

"You know I can't move in with you," Haley replied.

"I know, but just don't tell your friends. Keep your apartment vacant. We can't risk anything, until he is caught of course," Nathan said.

"What will you do with him once he is caught?" Haley asked hoping he wouldn't say he would kill him.

"I don't know. He is a big threat; he knows everything I know. I would suggest throwing him in jail, but he would escape fast. I might have to kill him," Nathan answered. Haley sighed hating the word kill. "I know that's not the answer you want to hear, but he's a big threat, Haley. If he finds you or any of your friends, without hesitation, he'll kill all of you. But that's why I am here. I won't let him hurt you. I'll always be here you."

Haley smiled at his words. It's a twisted love, but love nonetheless, and she loves him.

"Always?"

"I promise. Always and forever," Nathan answered.

"I love you too," Haley replied as she held his hand then placed a soft kiss on his lips.

--

From the other side of the café, stood Brooke stunned. She knew she recognized Haley from afar, but she wasn't kissing Jake, but some blond guy. One of her first reactions was why would Haley be cheating on Jake? Haley of all people hated the act of cheating. Second, who was this mysterious guy? And thirdly, why hasn't she told her? She was her best friend through thick and thin.

In a disappointing sigh, Brooke turned around to face her husband.

"I love this couch," Lucas said as she sat on the brown leather couch. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just feel sort of bad for someone," Brooke answered as she sat next to her husband.

"Who?" Lucas asked.

"No one you know. So, yes on the couch, babe?" Brooke asked patting his leg.

"Oh yeah," Lucas answered feeling very relax on their new couch.

--

When she was done having breakfast with Nathan, Haley drove to Jake's house soon after she was done with work. She now has been parked on his driveway for the last twenty minutes thinking over and over how she was going to end things with him. Jake in reality was a great guy but she didn't love him, even if they have dated for nearly a year. Haley detested break ups, though it was now or never.

"Haley, I wasn't expecting you today," Jake said to Haley while he moved aside to let her inside his house.

"I know," Haley replied with a half smile.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Jake asked after he closed his door.

"No, no thanks. Jake," Haley began but paused for a moment. Jake stared at her so unaware that soon they were to be over. Hopefully he wasn't the crying type. "After much thought, I think we should no longer date."

"What do you mean you think? Either you know or don't," Jake replied coldly.

"Umm, it's not you it's me. You deserve someone-"

"Save the bull, Haley! 'You deserve someone better. It's not you it's me.' Same crap! Tell me where I went wrong?!" Jake yelled hysterically.

Taken back by his behavior, Haley stepped slightly further away from him scared of what he might do to her.

"You didn't go wrong anywhere, Jake. You're such a great person; believe me, it's I who is the flaw of our relationship. I can't give you what you want, and for that I am truly sorry," Haley tried to explain but Jake became hysterical and stubborn.

"Are you leaving me for someone else? Is that it? Tell me, Hales!" Jake yelled.

"Don't do this to yourself, Jake" Haley replied close to tearing.

"Who is he?!" Jake demanded.

"Jake," Haley continued not wanting to admit of her infidelity.

"Is his cock much better than mine? Is that it you damn, whore?" Jake screamed enraged.

No much later, Haley slapped Jake across his face for his malicious comment. By no means was she a loose whore.

"I'm sorry," Jake quickly apologize as he rubbed his red check. "I-"

"No, you listen to me," Haley began, "I am sorry for teasing you think we're meant to be; however fate does tricky things. For two years I've tried and tried to erase the man I love out of my mind, and after all this time, I still love him. I love him just as much as the day we separated from one another. You Jake have been such a gentleman to me; you're kind and loving, and I assure you that any women would love to be with you."

"Except you," Jake answered bitterly as he stared onto the floor.

"I don't want to lie to you any longer," Haley said once she placed her hands on Jake's face and turned it to face her. "I promise you that you will find love again, Jake. And she will love you more than I could. I'm sorry I cannot be that woman."

Hearing her words, like Haley, Jake also began to cry. He had become so attached to Haley; he loved her. He never would expect Haley to break up with him; it truly was heartbreaking letting the woman he loved go.

"Just leave," Jake replied pushing Haley's arms away from his face, but Haley tugged onto one arm and held it tight one last time.

"I'm sorry," Haley apologized and soon released his arm and left his house in tears.

--

Driving from his house, the only place Haley knew she could vent was at Brooke's house.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Brooke asked worried once she opened her door to greet Haley in tears.

"Jake and I are over," Haley answered as she entered Brooke's home. "Is Luke here?"

"No, he's at work, but you and Jake are over? What happened?" Brooke asked knowing the answer would have to do with the blond guy she saw Haley kissing earlier.

"I told him that I didn't love him. I broke up with him and he became hysterical," Haley cried about the breakup.

Sitting beside the feeble blonde, Brooke sighed.

"Did you tell him you were cheating on him?" Brooke asked. Haley turned to Brooke shocked; did she know about Nathan?

Reading Haley's shocked face, Brooke continued.

"I saw you kissing some blond guy this morning. But beside the point, why haven't you told me? How could you cheat on, Jake? I thought you hated the idea of cheating?" Brooke bombarded her with questions.

"You don't understand, Brooke-"

"Understand what, Haley? That you are also a liar? How could you, Hales? Jake has been such a great guy to you, he's done so much, and-"

"I know that! I know Jake is amazing but my heart didn't belong to him," Haley answered as she stood up her chair to face Brooke face to face.

"Then make me understand, Haley! I'm not mad that you cheated on Jake, but that you lied to me about loving him and you didn't tell me anything about that other guy. I thought we were best friends," Brooke replied with cracks on her voice from the hurt she did feel for Haley's dishonesty.

"We are! You know I love you. You're like a sister to me, Brooke! But I couldn't tell you about him. I couldn't tell anyone. Beside's how did you find out about him? Were you spying on me?" Haley asked.

"If you're trying to keep an affair, don't sit outside a café for the world to see you make out! I still can't believe you, Haley," Brooke said crossing her arms against her chest.

"Well I'm sorry, Brooke. Sorry that my good girl image became tainted. I am human you know!" Haley yelled mad that a stupid fight was occurring because of Jake's and her break up.

"You know, now that I think about it, this is typical you. When a guy opens up, you screw it up somehow," Brooke said causing Haley to get further angrier.

"Shut up!" Haley screamed at the top of her lungs. "You have no idea what I've been through these last years! You say you might, but you will never fully understand my struggle. I love Nathan and no one can stop me from being away from him!" Haley yelled instantly cursing herself for what she has exposed.

_Damn it._

Brooke stared at Haley completely stunned, the blond guy was Nathan. The twisted man that screwed up Haley is back. And she wants to be with him.

"You're back with, Nathan?" Brooke asked terrified that the answer was indeed yes.

"I didn't say anything," Haley said quickly and grabbed her bag to leave Brooke's house, but Brooke held onto her hand.

"Yes, you did. How could you be back with Nathan after all he has done?" Brooke asked trying to keep a hold on Haley's arm.

"I love him, Brooke," Haley simply answered and shook Brooke's hold off her and fled to the door until she heard Brooke say she was going to call the police.

"Don't!" Haley yelled rushing to take the phone off Brooke's hand.

"Why not? He can kill you, Hales! Don't fall for his tricks!" Brooke screamed back.

"He's not like that with me, please don't call, Lucas!" Haley protested.

"I have to," Brooke said running to the phone.

"If you do, I can't see you anymore," Haley cried to Brooke from across the room but Brooke was dialing Lucas' number. "Bye, Brooke. I am sorry."

"Haley!" Brooke yelled instantly closing her flip phone; although, Haley was out of her house and soon on the road.

"Shit," Brooke cursed herself ready to call Lucas but Haley's last words haunted her, and she couldn't imagine a world without Haley. Cursing herself again, Brooke grabbed her purse and ran to her car to follow Haley to stop her from making the same mistake twice.

--

Arriving to the new house Nathan had told her about, Haley parked her car outside his garage. As before, this house was just as isolated from the next neighbors in the creep dark woods.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked immediately when he opened his front door to meet a sad Haley.

"Brooke knows about you," Haley answered and shortly embraced Nathan into a hug while he shut the door behind her.

"You told her?" Nathan asked.

"It slipped out. I promise," Haley answered.

"Did she call the cops?" Nathan asked facing Haley as she placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know. I don't know. She might, but I told her if she did I couldn't see her anymore," Haley replied beginning to tear. "Today been such a bad day. I'm scared I might loose all my friends and you."

"No, you won't. This place here is very secure, the police won't find us. I promise this is going to work out somehow," Nathan replied wrapping Haley into another hug.

--

Parking a couple yards away from Haley's house, Brooke walked toward the strange house she assumed would be Nathan's. She still didn't understand how Haley could after all the pain go back into Nathan's arm. She sure as hell wouldn't go back to a psycho.

Not wanting to simply knock on the door, Brooke noticed that there was a tree on the edge of Nathan's house that with a swing of the branch she could brake into Nathan's house and when Haley was alone, she would make her attempt to break Haley away from the house.

_Sounds like a good plan._

--

From inside the house, Nathan and Haley laid on his bed watching T.V. on his plasma.

_Thud._

"What was that noise?" Haley asked terrified as she hugged Nathan tighter.

"Let's check it out," Nathan answered switching the channels to view the camera's surveillance surrounding his property.

"Stop," Haley said viewing of the person walking on the roof. "Brooke…?"

"What the hell is she doing here?" Nathan asked confused himself.

"She must have followed me," Haley answered. "We have to get her off the roof."

"You have the clingiest friends," Nathan teased while both rose from the bed to go to Brooke.

"Shut up; they love me," Haley laughed.

--

Staring at the mysterious brunette walk to the other side of Nathan's new house, Skillz knew she of had to break into the guest bedroom and climbed inside.

He laughed bitterly. "The more the merrier."

Removing his binoculars aside, Skillz then took out his remote control to initialize the bomb he had let previously programmed on Nathan's car. He knew one day Nathan would turn his back on him, so he had the bomb set long ago.

Can't trust anyone anymore, no even family.

When he had finished initializing the bomb in Nathan's car, which was parked inside the garage, Skillz smiled proudly and grabbed his bag of popcorn.

"In five minutes you're going to die suckers. Say, _adios_," Skills laughed relaxed inside his car a couple of yards away from the house.

--

"Brooke!" Haley yelled from outside the house.

Brooke turned around from the window and looked down to Haley and Nathan.

"You stay away from my friend!" Brooke pointed in anger to Nathan.

"Listen Brooke, come down and we'll talk about this," Haley yelled to Brooke.

"I don't trust him," Brooke exclaimed still glaring at Nathan.

"Brooke, please come down. I'm not going to hurt you. Promise," Nathan yelled to the feisty brunette on top of his house. "See, I have nothing in my hands."

Reluctantly, Brooke climbed down the house on the latter that was already attached to the back side of the house.

"Brooke," Haley said when she ran to embrace her best friend into a tight hug.

_00:45_

"Why did you follow me? You could have gotten yourself hurt," Haley asked.

"I had too. I can't let you go back to this man again. Don't you see Haley; he's a menace to society. He'll only hurt you," Brooke replied.

_00:30_

"Brooke, he won't hurt me. He loves me and I love him. I know it's hard to understand, but he's the one for me," Haley said holding onto Brooke's hand.

"You can't be serious?" Brooke asked as she glances and Nathan then at Haley.

_00:19_

"I am," Haley answers and tugs Brooke to walk with her to Nathan who was by the end of his yard, kicking the dirt.

"Do you love my friend?" Brooke asks Nathan in a rough tone. Nathan turns to Brooke.

"I do."

_00:05_

"Good, because-"

--**BAM**--

Within that second the bomb attached to Nathan's car exploded, demolishing the vehicle and the house outside it. With the explosion, Nathan, Brooke and Haley went flying toward the large yard.

"Haley!" Brooke yelled horrified in plain and fear. What the hell has just happened? "Nathan!"

"Brooke, are you ok!?" Nathan yelled as he rose from the ground covered in dirt. When he stood, he stared at his house in awe, if it wasn't for Brooke, he and Haley would have been blown away to pieces.

Skillz. He had to have done it.

"I'm good but where's, Haley?" Brooke asks as she scans for her best friend.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled worried. "Haley!"

"Nathan! I found her, behind this thing!" Brooke yells and quickly bends to shake Haley. She was passed out on the floor covered in dirt as well. "Haley, wake up please."

"Haley," Nathan calls out when he see's her body on the floor. "Wake up, baby. Please open your eyes."

"She's not dead, is she?" Brooke cried out. Nathan checks her pulse and then searches for possible cuts. Everything was fine, she was simply unconscious.

"She's fine, she just got knocked out. We have to get her to a hospital anyways," Nathan said as he began to pick up Haley's body.

"My car is parked on the corner," Brooke answers and both begin to walk quickly away from the burning fire until-

"And where do all of you think you're going?" Skillz asks as he stands in front of them with a loaded gun in his hand.

--

**A/N**- Everything is finally connecting, isn't it? Confused? Re-read chapter one. Reviews would by awesome.


	10. Far From the End

**Disclaimer- **Don't own OTH.

**A/N**- Thanks again for the amazing replies. With this chapter, it's the full circle of the fic. No more of the past. And as a reminder, this is simply a fictional story; I doubt this would ever happen to anyone, or any circumstance related to this would occur. It's my crazy imagination playing with an alternative world. I hope all of you enjoy this 5 web page chapter.

**Warning- **the usual T- rated stuff.

--

Terrified of the man in front of her, slowly Brooke walks behind Nathan.

"What's the matter? Is your beloved hurt?" Skillz asks, pointing the gun to Haley.

"Look man, this is between you and me. Let's keep her and her friend out of this. You could do whatever you want to me, just let them leave," Nathan replied in a calm voice. Skillz grins as he crosses his arms.

"Now, why would I do that? You know how much I adore group projects," Skillz answered.

"Please, let my friend and I go. Please, I am begging you," Brooke pleads Skillz in tears.

"Aren't you a cutie? I might just keep you," Skillz replied as he walked closer to Brooke.

"Please don't hurt me," Brooke cried as she shuts her eyes when she feels the gun on her face.

Thinking how to save both Haley and Brooke, with one hand, Nathan dials the emergency number and places it beside Haley on the ground for them to listen to the conversation and get the police here quick. Swiftly, Nathan stands between the gun and Brooke, pushing her lightly to walk by Haley.

"Listen Skillz, I'm the one you want, just let them go. I'm asking you," Nathan said.

Overcoming her unconsciousness, Haley opens her eyes to witness the man Skillz pointing the gun at Nathan.

"Nathan," Haley choked out which the perfect time to distract Skillz, and Nathan grabs the gun as well with Skillz resulting to both stumbling on the ground battling to take control of the gun.

"Haley, let's go!" Brooke yells as she grasps Haley's hand onto hers and drags her from the floor to start running.

"Nathan!" Haley yells in fear for his life but runs with Brooke for protection.

Under Nathan's weight, Skillz punches Nathan at his jaw and quickly takes hold of the gun and aims it to the girls running; he fires twice.

"Brooke!" Haley yells mortified when Brooke became shot and fell onto the floor, landed her head on the edge of a large stone. Both her torso and the side of her head were bleeding. "Brooke, don't die on me, please."

As fast as she could, Haley takes off her second layer of tank and rips it in half and wraps it tight on Brooke's head. Secondly, Haley takes off Brooke's jacket and wraps it around her waist to try to stop the bleeding, if not as much.

After Skillz fired the gun, Nathan takes hold of it with Skillz and both manages to throw the gun away from them; however, both men are now fighting one another to reach the far gun.

Panicking what to do with Brooke, Haley began to slowly drag Brooke's body to her car; she needed to take Brooke to the hospital. Brooke could not die.

"Haley!" she head Nathan call out. Sighing happily that Nathan could take on Skillz, she turned around to be completely wrong.

"Drop the body," Skillz demanded as he stood behind Nathan, for he had a knife an inch away from Nathan's neck, and had with the other hand, aimed the gun at Haley.

Fearful for both hers and Brooke's life, she placed Brooke's upper body down and walked in front of her.

"Please let my friend be saved, she has nothing to do with this," Haley begged for Brooke's life while Skillz chuckled.

"We'll see. She might be dead already," Skillz answered. Haley stared from Skillz to Nathan's hollow eyes. What was he thinking about?

"What are you planning?" Nathan soon asked.

"Nate, before I answer that, what do you see in your girlfriend?" Skillz asked. Nathan stared at a terrified Haley.

"She's frighten-"

"No! That's not what I mean; what do you see in her?"

Before Nathan could answer, he had to think very carefully what his response would be.

"No one special," Nathan answered.

"What?" Haley asked as her voice cracked.

Skillz wickedly laughed. "Please go on. I thought she was your true love."

"Looking at her good, and thinking it over; no, Haley's not the _one _for me. Look at her, how could she meet my standards? She's a crybaby, she's not that smart, and she's very dull. I need someone with a little more razzle dazzle and brains than a great chest. She's no one," Nathan answered coldly as he stared into Haley's heartbroken and watery eyes. "You were right, I regret defending this bitch over our successful business."

"I don't believe you," Skillz replied. "I think you're lying to me to save her and her friend."

"Why would I lie? You know I never lie."

"Prove it to me," Skillz answered as he released his hand down from Nathan's neck and gave the knife to him. "Kill her."

Nathan accepted the knife and walked over to Haley. As Nathan walked, he kept his stare cold and concentrated, while Haley's eyes read frighten and sad.

"Please, Nathan. Don't do this. I beg you please don't do this," Haley cried out. Nathan stood in front of Haley and placed his empty hand on her neck and forced her to the floor onto her knees. "Please, don't kill me."

"Shut up!" Nathan yelled and slammed her to the ground. Haley sobbed on the ground while Nathan leaned down, ready to stab Haley to death, but he stopped and turned to Skillz.

"I have a better idea," Nathan replied as he stood up and grabbed Haley by the hair to rise with him. "Let's make this a game."

"What do you mean?" Skillz asked hyped up on the idea.

"Let's play mouse. We'll let her run for awhile, and we'll go hunt her down. Whoever catches her first kills her," Nathan replies.

"I like it," Skillz wretchedly answers. Nathan smirks and swiftly plants a big kiss on Haley's cheek and then harshly drops her to the ground again.

"Come on sweetheart, you have three minutes before we come and search for you," Nathan replies as he walks behind Skillz.

Mortified of hearing everything Nathan had just said; Haley felt _dirty. _Nathan used after all this time? Brooke was right, he was twisted and sinister; how could she be so blind? When Nathan spoke his last words, Haley stared at him horrified and soon stood from the floor and ran for her life in tears. Her life was over.

"Run, bitch! Run!" Skillz laughed out loud but his laughter was soon stopped short. From a distance, the sound of the police and ambulance was ringing.

"Who the fuck called the popo?" Skillz shouted.

"I did," Nathan shouted from behind Skillz, and stabbed the knife into Skillz' neck.

Unaware of Nathan's plan to trick him all along, Skillz yelped in pain and dropped the gun onto the ground.

"I'm going to kill you," Skillz screeched in pain.

"Not if I kill you first," Nathan replied and punched with all his force at Skillz' face, knocking him unconscious.

Rapidly, before the police could appear, Nathan grabbed the dropped gun and ran towards Haley into the dark woods.

"Haley! Come back, it was all a trick to manipulate, Skillz!" Nathan yelled as he ran in search for Haley. "Haley, trust me! I didn't mean what I said!"

--

Back to the burning remainder of the exploded house, Lucas and his partner raced to the deserted land. Earlier the telephone conversation that called the emergency number was broadcasted to all police men. Lucas was praying that his ears were deceiving him; Brooke was not the person that was pleading mercy for her life. It couldn't be.

"I can spot two bodies on the ground," Lucas' partner Tim said. Lucas leaned his face above the wheel, and like Tim saw two bodies on the floor.

_Please don't let it be her, please don't let it be, Brooke._

Arriving on the scene, Lucas parked his patrol car and leaped out of his seat, running to Brooke's body.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled as the fear swept through him. As Lucas bent to the ground, he hesitated to touch her body. He noticed both her head and waist were bleeding. "It's going to be alright, baby. I can fix this."

"He's still alive," Tim shouted where he stood by Skillz' body.

Holding back his tears, Lucas let the paramedic team take care of Brooke, and he walked over to Skillz.

"Is he conscious?" Lucas asked Tim.

Tim leaned down and turned Skillz body right side up. Skillz slowly began to cough and open his eyes. Tim then grabbed him by his collar. "Where are the rest?"

"I don't know," Skillz faintly answered still coughing. Boiling in anger, Lucas now grabbed him by the collar as Tim released him.

"Where's Haley? Or so help me god I'll let you die," Lucas aggressively demanded.

"Last thing I know, Nathan went chasing after her," Skillz spat out as then Lucas pushed him back to the ground and let the paramedics' deals with him.

"Men listen up!" Lucas shouted to his squad. "There's a dangerous armed man chasing an innocent female. Everyone scan the woods. Don't let them escape."

_If I find him, I swear I'm going to make him pay_, Lucas thought as he and the rest of his men began to run into the dark woods.

--

Squatting beside a tree, terrified for her life, Haley remained still and concentrated not to stir while she heard Nathan yell after her. Her mind was so confused. Firstly, she couldn't process the harsh things Nathan said about her. Secondly, was it all a trick? Did Nathan really play her a fool, and was lying to her now to find her and kill her? Was she just a game? Then again, what if what he was yelling about was indeed the truth? That he said false things to Skillz to protect her? Did Nathan truly care for her?

_Damn it! _Haley thought as she covered her mouth with one hand to not yell. She didn't know what to believe.

"Haley, please listen to me. It was all a lie. I did it to protect you," she heard Nathan say not so far from her.

Soon after she heard Nathan say those words for her, she saw the beaming lights of the helicopters looking for her and Nathan.

"Shit!" Nathan yelled as he ran to a shaded area. "Haley, if you could hear me, please trust me. Run away with me. I need you in my life. If I get caught, it's the end of us. I love you and I would never hurt you. Remember, always and forever. "

Before Haley could answer, she heard Lucas' voice shout her name.

It was now or never; Nathan or Lucas?

_I'm so sorry, Nathan._

"Luke!" Haley shouted from the ground and quickly stood to run toward Lucas' voice.

Spotting her, Nathan marched behind Haley.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled behind her and soon caught on and grabbed her arm.

"Nathan, please let me go," Haley cried feeling trapped in a life or death situation.

"I can never let go," Nathan answers in a soothing tone.

"Look, truthful or not, run. Run as fast as you can away from me. Forget me; you still have time to live your life. Please Nathan, go," Haley cried in his arms while she heard her name being shouted out again by Lucas. He was getting close.

"I can't," Nathan whispers.

"Do it! Leave! Get the fuck away from me," Haley yells as she pushes Nathan away from her.

"I can't do that!" Nathan yells back at the tearing blonde.

"Haley!" Lucas shout was heard; he was getting closer.

"Please, run! Leave, for me!" Haley pleaded for his life.

Left with no choice, Nathan crashed his lips to Haley's one last time and shortly turned around to begin to run away, but stopped. He turned around again and stared at Haley.

"Please go," Haley feebly requested.

In tears himself, Nathan felt like he was back to that terrible time. His mom was screaming for him and Lisa to run. They did, but got caught. Nodding as his answer, Nathan noticed a laser beam aimed at Haley's waist.

"Haley!" Nathan shouted and pushed her out of the way to receive multiple bullets fired at him. "Nathan!" Haley yelled when Nathan's body landed on top of her. Underneath him, Haley felt his blood begin to soak her clothes. "Help!"

"Haley!" Lucas shouted at her as he and other men surrounded her and Nathan.

Not soon after, the paramedics' retrieved Nathan's body and rushed him to the ambulance truck, while Haley walked with Lucas back to his patrol car.

"Haley what happen?" Lucas asked.

Shivering from the traumatizing event, Haley tried to answer his question.

"Haley, tell me what happen?" Lucas asked again as he now wrapped a cloak around her shivering body.

"Nathan. Brooke. Explosion. Psychopath shot, Brooke. Ran. Guns. Nathan on top of me," Haley stuttered as she scrambled her answer to Lucas; then in all realization, it hit her─ Nathan's blood was all over her body. "Oh my─ it's all over me!" Haley freaked out nervously.

"What is?" Lucas asked unaware of her breakdown.

"Nathan's blood! Don't you see it? It's all over me!" Haley yelled while she took the cloak off and began to wipe the blood off her hands with it.

"Haley, I need you to calm down," Lucas replied as he placed his hands on her shoulders, but Haley pushed him away.

"It's all over me. It's all over me," Haley kept repeating while still trying to wipe off Nathan's blood off her.

Watching his best friend breakdown, Lucas embraced Haley into a tight hug.

"Lucas, it's all over me," Haley whispered in his embrace while still rubbing her hands against the cloak.

"I know," Lucas answered while one tear rolled down his cheek. "Let's get you to my house."

"Inform me of any news; is that clear?" Lucas asked firmly to Tim after he shut the door when Haley finally stepped into his patrol car.

Tim nodded in agreement and soon both men went their different directions.

--

**After crying in Peyton's shoulder, Haley asked both Peyton and Jake to leave her alone for awhile.**

No one could understand how she felt. She felt completely torn.

She wanted to be with the person she loved, but with that love, she had to give up the people she loved.

Either way, she would lose somehow.

Stopping in front of _his _door, Haley grasped the doorknob and took a breath.

"Nathan," Haley became speechless.

He had finally opened his eyes.


	11. Here We Go Again

**Disclaimer**- I do not own OTH; if I did, Leyton would have died in season two. Long live Brucas! Lol.

**A/N**- Thanks once again for the awesome replies. Smiles Anyways, this story is coming to an end. I know, sad. I have to say, this story was one of the most enjoyable fics I loved to write. I'm so happy many of you have loved it as much as I. Next chapter will be the end to, _Provoked_; however, I might take awhile to post it. I plan so much in it.

**Warning**- T- rating; language, and etc. Enjoy this 6ish web page chapter.

--

Shutting the door behind her, Haley slowly walked closer to Nathan.

With every step, the stare became penetrating; she stopped a foot away from him.

"Hey," Nathan tiredly responded.

Unable to speak by her sudden shock, Haley felt hey eyes begin to water.

"Oh, Nathan," Haley wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him dearly. "I thought you were going to die."

Half smiling, Nathan ran his hand through her hair; so many thoughts were racing inside his head.

He was in a hospital, thus the police had him monitored.

How was he going to escape?

What about Haley?

He could not risk going to jail?

He needed a plan fast, or soon he would be sentenced to jail until his case was on trail; he knew he would be put on death row. No doubt about it.

"Haley," Nathan spoke after awhile in each others arm, "What happened?"

Haley released herself from Nathan's embrace and stared at his blue eyes. "Brooke's in a coma; the police think you killed her. Skillz is in jail, and basically everyone's waiting for you to wake up; you're all over the news. They want to place you in jail as soon as possible."

"You haven't talked to the police?" Nathan asked.

"No, I couldn't. But you're innocent about, Brooke. It was Skillz that shot her."

Nathan sighed, truly puzzled on how to act next.

"Nathan, I am so sorry," Haley began as she placed one of her hands on his cheek, "I didn't mean to run. All I wanted was for you to escape, not be placed in jail. I wanted you to start anew. I never meant for them to shoot at you. I am so-"

"It's ok, Haley. The only thing that matters to me is that you're safe," Nathan answered with a kind smile. Haley tried to smile, but she was soon distracted by Nathan's sudden bittersweet kiss.

"What are we going to do?" Haley asked moments later after she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Do you have your cell phone with you?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, who are you going to call?" Haley asked handing her cell to him from her pocket.

"I need you to listen very closely to me, ok?" Nathan began staring at Haley confused stare to shortly nod. "I need you to leave this room and while I still fool anyone that comes in here that I'm still in a come. As you leave I need you to bring me some sort of disguise in secrecy. Once you return, we need to fool everyone with the disguise until we leave the hospital grounds."

"Ok," Haley said agreeing with the plan and beginning to stand up, until Nathan grabbed her arm.

"I need an answer, Haley," Nathan said cautiously which made Haley slightly nervous, "Are you willing to leave everything, and everyone, for me? Because once we do this, there is no turning back."

Haley stared deeply into Nathan's stare. She knew her answer. "Yes."

"I'm glad," Nathan smiled, "Now, be very careful not to inform anyone about me."

"Ok, I'll see you in a little bit." Haley answered and cautiously left his room and walked away from the hospital without anyone spotting her.

--

When Haley arrived back to the hospital, her luck was not as great as the first; Jake was on the floor pacing outside's Nathan's room.

_Crap_, Haley thought decreasing her pace.

"Jake," Haley said walking to him. "I thought you went home."

"No, I wanted to know how you're doing," Jake asked in a warm smile.

"Well, I'm ok. I'm waiting for Brooke to wake up and-"

"Nathan?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, him too, I was just about-"

"Haley James?" a brunette man asked from behind them. Haley turned around confused to who he was.

"I'm an undercover cop, Owen. I need to talk to you in private," Owen answered shaking Haley's hand.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to talk yet," Haley answered anxious.

"It's urgent if we do," Owen said sternly.

"Fine," Haley reluctantly answered.

"Very well, follow me inside his room to speak. Please excuse us," Owen said to Jake.

"Haley, I'm just going to head home. Call me for anything. I'm here, ok?" Jake said. Haley half smiled and said her goodbyes to him while she and Owen walked into Nathan's room. Hopefully, Nathan acted quickly like he was still in a coma.

"Are you sure there's no other place we can-"

"Owen, Hales, you're finally here," Nathan said to them.

"You're not an undercover cop?" Haley asked Owen.

"No, he's someone I called for help," Nathan answered for him.

Before Haley could ask more, she noticed Owen play with the monitor machine. He manipulated the wires, to make it still seem that Nathan was in a coma, alive. Shortly, Nathan took off his IV's and walked toward Haley to see what disguise she brought him.

"Haley, you're kidding right?" Nathan asked as he stared at the clothing inside the large bag.

"It's the perfect disguise, no one would know it was you," Haley answered.

"But Hales, I mean, come on," Nathan said disgusted.

"Nate, just change already," Haley demanded annoyed by his whines.

"What's the disguise-"he began to laugh hysterically. Haley had brought Nathan an old lady disguise. A lengthy floral dress with a pair of loafers, a curly grey wig with a pair of large sunglasses, and to top it all, a scarf to wrap around his head.

Even Haley had to laugh when Nathan was completely disguised. He appeared like a grandmother… a very tall grandmother.

"Stop laughing," Nathan said.

"I'm sorry, it's just. You look adorable," Haley commented.

"Yeah, man. _Adorable_," Owen teased.

"Haha," Nathan mocked.

"Ok, sorry. Now Owen, now that you're here, I need you to help. You and Nathan walk out of the room first, help him by the arm, like you're his son and whatnot. I will follow not far behind. It should work," Haley said. Owen walked to Nathan and linked arms with him, as Nathan bended down like an old lady.

"Come on you old hag," Owen kept teasing while Nathan rolled his eyes. After they left the room, Haley waited a minute to leave; she prayed she would not run into anyone.

--

Standing halfway between the entrance of the room and outside it, Peyton knocked on the door lightly. Lucas snapped his head back and greeted her and Chris with a sad smile.

"How is she?" Peyton asked staring at Brooke's motionless body, while Chris held tighter to her hand.

"The same," Lucas answered sighing and then shaking his head exhausted. "Chris you're back."

"Yeah, I heard Peyton's message and took the next plane here. I'm sorry about everything, Luke. I had no idea _he _was back," Chris replied. Lucas looked up at his close friend.

"Neither did I. Haley kept him a secret from all of us," Lucas answered.

"Speaking of, where is she?" Peyton asked.

"With him," Lucas replied bitterly.

"I should go see her," Peyton said turning around.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Chris asked.

"No, stay with him," Peyton replied in a whisper. After Chris nodded Peyton shot one last glance at Brooke and grasp the door knob, until she herd Lucas yell Brooke's name.

"Brooke!" Lucas exclaimed, jumping from his chair to be closer to his wife.

Brooke frantically began to turn side to side her head and mumbled strange words.

"I'll go get a doctor," Chris said walking to the door.

"Wait!" Lucas yelled and held onto one of her hands…Brooke opened her eyes.

"Brooke," Lucas called her name softly, feeling his eyes water.

"Where am I?" Brooke asked staring at her crowd and the rest of her surroundings.

"You're in the hospital, babe. How are you-"

"How's Haley? And Nathan?" Brooke coughed feeling immediate pain in her torso.

Lucas felt his blood boil on the mention of Nathan's name.

"Haley's fine, while Nathan is in a coma like you were," Lucas answered.

"Coma?" Brooke repeated it confused.

"You been in a coma for a week or so, Brooke," Peyton answered.

"A week!? Is that man Skillz at least in jail? Oh my gosh, my side hurts so much," Brooke screeched in pain, biting her bottom lip.

"I'll go get the doctor," Chris said racing outside the door.

"Who Skillz?" Peyton asked soon after.

"Nathan's-"

"The man who shot me with his gun. He tried to kill all of us," Brooke answered while Lucas's face fell in shock.

"No, Nathan was the one that shot you," Lucas said. Brooke turned to him, shaking her head.

"No, that's completely wrong. Nathan was the one that tried to save Haley and me. Skillz was the one that blew up Nathan's house too. Damn it! Where's that doctor," Brooke stared to the ceiling.

Lucas walked a couple steps back; his whole conclusion was false. Skillz was the one that tried to kill Brooke, not Nathan.

"Mrs. Roe, I'm glad you're finally awake," the doctor responded walking inside the room.

"I'll be right back, babe," Lucas said and walked out of the room with Chris walking behind him.

"Where are you heading to?" Chris asked from behind, but Lucas didn't answer.

"Lucas!" Chris yelled, walking into the same room Lucas did and finding an empty body on the bed. He stared at Lucas confused further.

"He's not here," Lucas blurted out.

"Who's not here?" Chris asked beginning to become further confused.

"Nathan!" Lucas yelled as he ran his hands through his hair. Where the hell was Nathan?

"I thought he," Chris began but paused, thinking the situation. Nathan was in a coma, but he was not in his bed, "He escaped."

Lucas began to pace the room. What had he done?!

"I thought Nathan tried to kill Brooke, but it was Skillz all along," Lucas said to himself.

"Isn't Skillz in jail?" Chris asked his frantic friend.

Lucas stopped pacing, and stared at Chris like a terrified little boy.

"I released him from jail."

Chris eyes widen in shock; however, before he could yell at Lucas, a letter caught his eyes. He walked to it, and read the front of the letter.

_To my beloved friends_

"It's in Haley's handwriting," Chris said staring at it.

Letter. Empty bed. No Haley.

"She went off with him," Chris blurted to Lucas.

"What?" Lucas asked and snatched the letter from Chris, and read it. "We need to tell the others."

Both Lucas and Chris walked as fast as they could to Brooke's room.

"Haley has run away with, Nathan," Lucas informs once he is in the room. Brooke drops her fork, and stares at her husband stunned.

"And that's not the worse part," Chris said while Lucas snapped his head at him to shut up.

"What's the worst part?" Peyton asked, rising from her chair beside Brooke.

Chris glanced to Lucas, would he tell them or him?

Lucas turned slowly to the women. "I helped Skillz escape from jail."

"Lucas Eugene Roe! How could you!?" Brooke shouted to her husband.

"I knew once Nathan awoke, he would escape. So, I thought that if I helped Skillz escape, he would track Nathan and kill him," Lucas confessed.

"That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard you say! Do you have any idea what you have done? You turned into, _them_," Brooke said in angry. "Crooked cops working for with the bad people you swore you'd lock away. How could you, Luke?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time! It was all to save you and, Hales!" Lucas defended himself, but he knew he was wrong.

"Haley left behind this letter," Chris said waving it. Peyton walked to him and snatched the letter away, and began opening it.

"Dear friends, by this time you begin to read this, I'm sure you all know I've run away with, Nathan. Please don't be mad. I know it was childish, but understand our circumstance. Nathan is a wanted man, and all we want is to be together where no one would know us. Where we could express our love in public; I love him and he loves me," Peyton paused glancing at her friends.

"I pray to God you wake up soon, Brooke. Know that I love you like a sister. Same with you Peyton; I love you and I wish you and Chris the best of luck with your art and the gallery. I love you both, Peyton and Chris. Lastly, Lucas; I know you feel anger towards me, and it's ok. I know I will be happy with, Nathan. I hope you can find it in your heart one day to forgive me. I love you like a brother.

"I'm so sorry again to everyone. I wish I could have said goodbye in person but it would have been too painful. I pray we'll see each other again, if not in another lifetime. Please forgive me. I will always love all of you, Haley James. P.S. Please don't search for me."

"Get me the fuck out of the bed," Brooke exclaimed taking her IV's off her wrist.

"Brooke, what are you doing? You just took a dose of morphine," Peyton said.

"Getting the fuck out of this hospital; Haley needs us. I'm not just going to lay here and let my best friend get killed by a psycho on the loose," Brooke said grabbing her clothes from the suitcase Lucas had brought her previously.

"Do you remember what that did to you last time?" Lucas asked his wife.

"I don't give a damn. Skillz is after Nathan and Haley! We need to stop him. Either you help me or not," Brooke said placing her tank on then a t-shirt over it.

"How would we find them?" Chris asked.

"Lucas, you're the cop. Inform your squad and the police station. Inform the border about Haley and Nathan," Brooke said placing now her shoes on.

"Yeah," Lucas answered dumbfounded. It always shocked him when Brooke knew more about his job than him. Shortly, he grabbed his radio and called the police station to inform that Skillz had _escape_, and to start a new search party for him. Nathan and Haley could not have gotten far…at least he hoped.

--

**You know what to do.**


	12. Our Love Will Live On

**Thank all of you so much!**

**--**

**Disclaimer:** Do not own anything of One Tree Hill.

**A/N:** So, the journey is complete. Thanks for reading and reviewing this One Tree Hill fiction story.

**Warning:** usual stuff; language and violence.

--

"Where are we heading to?" Haley whispered to Nathan. They were both in the back seat of Owen's car. Nathan turned to Haley and smiled.

"We're heading to another, let's say, friends house until we can go hide somewhere else," Nathan answered.

Haley leaned her body against Nathan's and studied her fingers laced with Nathan's. This was her life now; hiding place to place. There was no turning back, and there shouldn't be any doubt in her choice to be with Nathan. After all, she loves Nathan. He loves her. Love can conquer anything.

"Why are we stopping?"

--

"Are you going to call your force or anyone in the police department?" Brooke demanded from her husband who was driving mad on the streets with the police sirens on and loud.

"Lucas, do you even know where they're heading to?" Peyton asked from the back of the patrol car alongside Chris.

Lucas glanced from his review mirror and back to the road. "If my thoughts are right, they're heading toward another woodsy area; off the freeway where the river runs."

"Why there?" Chris asked.

"There is this abandon house there that actually is a narc territory. Drug dealers go there to get their supplies from the supplier, Owen. I have a feeling it was he that helped Nathan escape."

"Drug dealer?" questions Brooke, "Nathan does drugs?"

"I doubt he did but his partner Skillz, possibly. They export drugs while with the money they receive, they buy weapons," Lucas replied.

"You guys, I was thinking," began Brooke reluctant to continue when it became silent in the patrol car.

"What Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"Even if let's say we were able to catch up to Nathan and Haley, then what? Nathan goes to jail and Haley is left alone and miserable again. Do we really want to inflict pain on her again? She loves Nathan and he loves her, why tear them apart? Why no let them be happy…even if it is without us being in her life," Brooke says with sadness to the thought of Haley not being in her life any longer and vice-versa.

Lucas sighs. "Brooke, Nathan is a criminal. As a policeman, I cannot just let him slip away from my fingers. He's a wanted man, period. Haley needs to understand that by being with him she is placing her own life on jeopardy as well. She can die, Brooke. Nathan could get mad at her in any moment and the next, kill her. We have to save her!"

Brooke turned from him to face the road in front of her. Lucas was right, Nathan is a criminal. How could one live a life with a person that killed others? Better yet, how could one fall in love with a serial killer?

But still…

--

"Why are we stopping?" Haley asks as she scans the outside of the car; nothing but tree's and a distant river a few yards away.

"Get out of the car," Owen stress as he stares at the couple from the review mirror. Nathan stares at him baffled.

"What the hell Owen, we're not even-"

"I said, OUT OF THE DAMN CAR!" Owen yells half body faced to the couple while the gun he held was aimed at Nathan. Frantically, both Haley and Nathan stepped out of the vehicle with their hands up. Nathan stepped in front of Haley.

"Listen, who ever paid you to kills us, I can double, no triple, whatever amount they paid you to let us go," Nathan says in a calm voice. Owen slams his car door shut and begins to chuckle.

"Your money is nothing to me. Beside I've never liked you," Owen spoke with a hatred tone. Behind Nathan, Haley stared at Owen terrified. Then she remembered. Stepping a few steps behind Nathan, she grabbed Nathan's right hand and pulled it enough behind his back where Owen couldn't see and with her spare hand grabbed the knife she had strapped to her thigh and placed it on Nathan's hand. For a moment she thanked Bond movies and long skirts.

Nathan unaware of Haley's plan felt the sudden knife on his palm and held it, planning how to use it against Owen.

"You, girl, come here." Haley turns to Owen afraid.

"W-w-why?" Haley stuttered.

"Look man, let her leave and you can kill me however you want," Nathan pleads.

Impatient, Owen fires a shot to Nathan's left thigh causing a yell from Haley. "I said come here!"

Haley unwilling releases Nathan's hand and walks to Owen, who grabs her from the wrist and then tightens his arm around her waist. "I'm going to have fun with you."

Haley turns her head away from Owen's chest toward Nathan, who was crouched down applying pressure to his thigh while staring back at her. Yelping, her body was dragged against Owen's to walk further to Nathan.

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend," Owen laughed pulling Haley's face to Nathan's and without a second thought, with both her hands grabbed onto Owen's pistol and both struggle to fire it at each other.

As his only chance, Nathan stood from the ground and launched onto Owen, and with the knife, sliced it across Owen's throat.

"G-gh…" Owen chocked out in blood and released the gun to the ground to grasp his throat that was drenching in blood. Not before long, he looked up at Nathan and he heard a gunshot. His body fell onto the ground.

Rising from the ground, Haley walked to Nathan staring at Owen's dead body, where a new puddle formed in blood; behind his head. "What are we going to do now?"

Nathan held Haley tighter. "I don't know."

--

"Tire tracks," Lucas lit up with his discovery on the road.

"Where?" Brooke asks while Lucas stops his patrol car and steps out to study where the tire tracks led.

"They're headed west. We have to follow," Lucas replies to his wife and close friends.

From inside the patrol car, Chris dialed Haley's cell phone one last time.

"I doubt she would carry it with her," Peyton says.

"It was worth a shot," Chris mutters and feels the car back in motion. "Do you think we're close behind?"

"Can't say," Lucas answers, "But I believe the tracks should lead us to them, or at least one of their destinations where we can find someone that can tell where it is they're heading to."

--

"Come on, one, two, and three," Nathan breathed out when he and Haley threw Owen's body onto the river to let float away. Subsequently, he leaned down, and stared at his bleeding thigh. It was bleeding more than he had thought.

"Here." He heard Haley and looked up at her, who with the knife began to tear the bottom edge of her skirt. When she was done she leaned down and wrapped it around Nathan's leg to build pressure and have the wound bleed less.

"Thank you," Nathan says. Haley looks from his leg to his blue eyes and smiles warmly.

"You're welcome." Nathan smiled back and grabs her hand, preventing her from standing up. Haley stares at him confused at first but then is lost in thoughts by his lips on hers for a long awaited kiss.

Breaking away from the kiss, inches away from his lips, eyes closed and her hands holding onto his neck, Haley says "I love you."

"I love you, no matter where we head to or where we end up. You're my life," Nathan answers back.

"Always," Haley whispers before anther peck on his lips.

"And forever," Nathan finishes the sentence. "Let's leave."

Haley nods and helps Nathan off the floor to walk over the short hill.

"Where are we heading now, another state or country?" Haley asks feeling Nathan's arm tighten over her shoulders for support.

"I was thinking we head off somewhere in Europe," Nathan says with a sigh with the first step he takes on the short hill.

"I always wanted to live in Europe," Haley comments a few moments later, struggling with Nathan's weight on the hill.

"And I've always wanted a pony but that's not going to happen," Skillz exclaims while aiming his gun at the couple dumbfounded by his appearance.

"No, Skillz don't!" Nathan yells but it's too late.

"NATHAN!" Haley yells in tears trying to hold onto Nathan's body, but he's too heavy and she lays him on the floor, holding onto his hand. One bullet was fired at his chest while the second bullet was shit at his head. "Baby wake up. Please open you eyes; please don't die on me."

Skillz laughs in the background. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that. I feel a certain weight lifted off my shoulders now that he's dead-"

"He's not dead!" Haley sobs, staring at Nathan's motionless body.

"Oh, but he is," Skillz continues to laugh.

Haley stands from the floor in fury. She glares at Skillz. "YOU SON OF A BIT-"

She stops her steps, still glaring at Skillz, and touches her stomach. She feels the oozy sensation of blood running down her fingertips and her top. She gulps and finally glanced down at her stomach, now covered in blood. Haley drops to her knees on the ground. She feels dizzy but yet determined. She glares back at Skillz, who still had the gun aimed at her.

"I hope you burn in hell," she says in pure venom and hatred, follow a spit of saliva mixed with blood that landed on his shoes.

Skillz chuckled, "No. I believe that will be you."

Haley turns her head to Nathan's dead body on the floor next to her completely ignoring Skillz comment.

She hears the gun being fired, follow by another agonizing, but for a second, pain on her stomach.

The rest happens in slow motion:

Skillz' laughter in the background.

Her upper body falling against Nathan's chest, and before her eyes shut close, Haley holds tighter to Nathan's hand and stares at his face for the last time.

And like they say: your life flashes before your eyes within a few seconds before you die. Haley's life flashed before her eyes from as young as she could remember to moments with everyone she ever met; mostly memories of Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Chris, Jake, and Nathan—the love of her life. The one she's about to die for. All memories of him and her flooded her mind.

With one last smile, she let darkness take her away. But before she was fully gone, she could have sworn she heard Nathan's voice for the last time.

I'll be waiting for you.

Always and forever

--

"What?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Did you hear that?" Lucas asked. "It sounded like a gun shot."

"I didn't hear anything," Peyton commented. Lucas parked his car and stepped out of it with his gun already on his hand. The rest followed behind him.

Another gun shot was heard. Lucas ran to the edge of the hill and saw Haley's body fall against Nathan's body on the ground.

"NO!" Brooke yelled.

From below Skillz turned to the yell but before he could shoot at Lucas, Lucas shot multiple bullets at Skillz until he was on the ground dead. "What has happened?"

Before he could say more, Brooke, Peyton, and Chris both ran toward Haley and Nathan.

"Haley," Brooke sobbed, placing Haley's hand on her lap. Peyton cried on Chris' chest while he held her tighter in his embrace. He too, swiftly, began to cry.

Soon, Lucas joined his sobbing wife and friends. He stared at the two dead bodies. He dropped his gun onto the ground and soon he was sobbing. Brooke looked away from Haley to Lucas. "I hope you're happy."

Lucas looked at her full with remorse. The one thing he fought not to happen had happened. Haley was dead. There was nothing he could no longer do.

"If you haven't released Skillz, he would have never had to kill Haley and Nathan. I would of rather lived without them knowing their happy together than live a life knowing they dead," Brooke cried out.

"Brooke," Lucas began.

"Call the rest of your squad," Brooke said coldly, looking away from her husband back to the deceased couple.

Sighing, Lucas clipped off his radio from his belt and clicked on the button. "This is Officer Lucas Row, and I'm calling in a double homicide. _Escaped_ convict known better as Skillz had to be taken down by me for he killed other convict Nathan Scott and…and Haley James. I'm by the Chelsea River off the highway close to the town Harrison. Do you read me?"

"Understood, Officer Row."

--

I wish I could say this had a happy ending. I wish I could say both Haley and Nathan were revived in the hospital. I only wish.

A week later after their death, I rearranged for both of their tombs to be next to each other. It's what both would have wanted—to be by one another, a request the real world didn't permit them.

As for Chris and Peyton, after the funerals, they left for Europe to live where one of their new gallery exhibits opened. I visit them every once in awhile. They refuse to ever visit Tree Hill. I don't blame them.

As for me, well, my jewelry line became a success. I'm traveling the world promoting my jewelry. One could say I'm happy, but not fully.

I'm still in love with Lucas, but I can't still forgive him for what he did. Even after a year. I guess one could say we're going through a trial separation.

I know he loves me, but I guess we'll see what our final decision is in the end; to be together or not.

When the rest of the police arrived at Haley's and Nathan's crime scene, I lied for the last time. I said Lucas was with me the entire time when Skillz _escaped_ from the county jail. I know very well he would be sent to prison for a long time for being an accomplice and much more.

"Brooke." Brooke looked from her book to her assistant.

"Yes, Millicent," Brooke asks.

"Mrs. Lee wants the name to the new line of jewelry," Millicent asks looking away from her PDA to her boss.

Brooke smiles, and stares at the bracelet she is currently wearing from the new line. It's a simple silver chain bracelet with a heart and many diamonds surrounding the edges. On the corner it has the name. "It's called Naley."

"Ok," Millicent texts on her phone but before she leaves she looks at the book Brooke is reading. "I see you're rereading _Rome and Juliet_. You must really like it."

Brooke chuckles, staring at her copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. "I guess you can say, I can relate to the parents of the two star-crossed lovers in some ways."

"Can I ask why?" Millicent asked curiously.

"Well, I once had a close friend I was ignorant to accept who her true love was. When I finally accepted it, it was too late."

"They killed each other?"

"No, another killed them," Brooke replied sadly. "I only wish I could have helped them."

"In a way you are." Brooke looked back up at her assistant confused. "By having this line, you're expanding their love for one another. Better said, keeping their love alive."

Brooke stared still confused how her assistant knew who Naley was. Millicent chuckled.

"Your photo frame is engraved Naley with your deceased friends picture. They were a cute pair. I'm sorry for your loss."

Brooke stared at the picture across her table. "Thanks. So am I."

"Anything else you want from me?" Millicent asked.

"No, no thank you," answered Brooke and soon heard Millicent close her door. She opened her book and read the following lines. She had this one memorized.

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Doth with their death bury their parents' strife. . . .  
O, I am fortune's fool! . . .  
Then I defy you, stars._

"I'm sorry I ever defied your love. But don't worry, through my line, your love lives. Always and forever," Brooke laughed thinking such a corny phrase, but every couple had its own. Who was she to deny it?

Closing her book, she smiled and opened it again to the beginning to reread it once more.

**END**

I know many are you are possibly mad I killed Naley. But I stand behind my decision. I felt right. Reply if you liked it or if you didn't like it. I like reading whatever criticism is presented. Thanks again for reading this story, I appreciate it. I had fun writing it. Hope all of you had a pleasant New Years.


End file.
